


A Dragon and A Wolf come again

by GOT_winner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Jon Snow, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys past, Magic, Possessive Jon Snow, Robb Stark Lives, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, Wargs, Wolves, gendrya past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT_winner/pseuds/GOT_winner
Summary: What if Arya follows Jon after their conversation in Kings landing and Arya saw Jon killing the Daenerys. When Drogon sees Arya, he turns to her instead of the iron throne. Jon tries to protect Arya from the dragon fire but they are descendants of King of Winter and Old Valyria. Their blood has magic. Hence the Dragon fire instead of burning them, made Jon and Arya back to Winterfell before the king arrives.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Bran Stark, Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark & Ned Stark, Arya Stark & Robb Stark, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane & Jaime Lannister & Arya Stark
Comments: 425
Kudos: 1304





	1. Chapter 1

“You are my Queen now and always”

Arya heard Jon say that to the Dragon Queen and next thing she saw him putting a blade through Daenerys heart. Arya could see her brother’s eyes clouded with misery as he cradles his lover’s body. At eighteen years of her age, Arya may have had the energy and drive of a spoiled princess, but her travels through much of Westeros and the training she had received at House of Black and White, had given her wisdom far beyond her years. Arya knew her brother, a selfless hero. The moment he born into this world till now, he lived for others. He is the hero of Winterfell who had unified the dragon queen and the North even if that cost his crown. He is the hero who decides to renounce his birthright for the sake of his love. Now he is a hero who killed his love for the sake of realm’s peace even if they will name him a kin-slayer.

A loud piercing roar brings her back to the present from her thoughts. Arya raised her eyes to see a pair of red eyes and a set of sharp teeth focused on her. She is going to die today and she is ready to die. ‘ _What purpose does she have? Her home is safe now that the Night King and Dragon queen is no more_.’ Suddenly Arya felt a warm body surrounding her and she then saw her brother’s face so close to her. Arya hugged him with all her might just like she used to do when she was young. Ready for the dragon’s fire that was about to rain down on them, she closed her eyes. She pictured Winterfell her father and mother standing at the rail, Sansa and Jeyne giggling in a far corner watching Jon, Robb and Theon training in courtyard, Bran climbing down the trees and Arya chasing around Rickon. What once was a painful, unbearable memory had now been transformed into bittersweet nostalgia. After a long long time, Arya was once again whole with Jon and they are going home. With that thought, she welcomes the hot orange flame that made her skin burn. Instead of turning into ashes, she fell into a void and she screamed her lungs out.

“Arya….Arya…Wake up” She heard someone calling and the familiar voice made her eyes snapped open. Arya could only stare at the beautiful red-haired women and a dark-haired broody man who once was her mother and her father. They were looking at her worried holding her hands. Arya blinked off her tears looking around the surrounding. She was in the old room in Winterfell and saw her beautiful sister all young, her brothers Robb Stark and Bran all intact and Theon too standing around her bed with an anxious face. They were all like she remembered, young and innocent before the evil crashes on the Starks. She would have summoned the God of death herself if she had known she would get to see them even if it’s just a beautiful vision before the old gods sent her to hell. Her eyes focused on her elder brother Robb who is looking at her with concern. How many nights she screamed after seeing his headless body in her nightmare? She had killed all the male Frey line to avenge him and mother’s death and also hoping to have some peace. But Alas! Peace was a false hope… Arya wanted to tell them that she missed everyone and she is happy to be with them but her body feel drained out and she succumbed to her weariness. 

“Mother. What happened to Arya…Why was she screaming?” A distressed Robb asked his mother.

Catelyn Stark hears his son asking something to her but she doesn’t bother to answer him as she was only focused on her little girl. She touched her forehead and winced feeling the heat from Arya’s tiny body. She looked to her husband and said “ Ned...She is burning…”

Ned Stark immediately fell into action as soon as he heard her lady wife. He but swooped his little girl’s body into his arm and looked to his eldest son and ward

“Robb..go and wake Master Luwin quickly…by the time I will get her there”

“Theon… get some maids to help the master”

Robb and Theon do not need to be asked twice. They left the room immediately to follow Ned Stark’s order. Master Luwin was already wide awake and set to his work instantly as Lord Stark has laid the youngest Stark daughter in the bed. Master has ushered everyone out of the room except Lord Stark and Lady Stark. He was shocked at feeling her forehead. She is unnaturally hot like she is in fire. He placed a wet cloth on her head to reduce the temperature but to no avail. Other than heat everything is normal like she is just sleeping after a tough exertion.

“My lord…My Lady... Other than the heat she is perfectly fine. She might have seen some nightmare and probably got scared” Master Luwin said to Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark even he couldn’t believe Arya to get frightened at anything. Master Luwin couldn’t help to wonder what was that dream which made this wild little girl terrified!. He shook his head as he forced a few drops of dream wine to her mouth to ease her discomfort so that she will sleep soundly.

Meanwhile, Robb, Theon, Sansa and Bran waited patiently outside the master’s room. Robb couldn’t shake off his uneasiness as he recollects the deep pain in her little sister’s usually mischievous eyes as she gazed at him. Robb and Theon came back from their late-night venture from Wintertown, of course without his lord father’s permission. As they were trying to sneak back to their room without anyone’s notice, they heard a scream that shook his soul to the core. Even ever so cocky Theon stood frozen hearing the scream from the girl’s room. They reached Sansa’s room within a blink of an eye but to their surprise, Sansa was out at her door looking confused at Arya’s door. Their lord father and lady mother came upon them as they were about to open the door. They all stand shocked seeing Arya scream again like someone is torturing her as soon as they set foot in her room. Her scream must have woken the entire castle. She only stopped when their lady mother called out for her. Whatever she saw in her nightmare, it had shaken her terribly. Arya was never the one to be scared so easily. Robb could still remember the day Robb and Jon tried to scare the younger ones in crypts and Arya was the only one stood there unafraid. Thinking of that Robb looked around for Jon but he was no-where near. That was impossible Jon was a light sleeper, the whole castle is alive now because of her scream. Jon might have overslept otherwise he would have been the first one to reach Arya.

“I would go and get Jon...You people stay here” Robb instructed his siblings before grabbing Theon, heading towards Jon’s chamber. They knocked at Jon’s door but no response came. Theon and Jon bragged into Jon’s room and saw his bed empty. Robb frowned thinking where Jon might have gone this late.

“Snow must be sneaked out of the castle to Wintertown after you mentioned him about our plan” Theon joked but he knew Jon will never do that. He is too honourable for that. Then they heard a whimper somewhere from the room. Robb looked around to see Jon lying unconscious in the ground.

“No…Arya…..” Jon was muttering and his skin was burning.

“Theon help me…We need to get him to Master…He is burning” Robb shouted. Might be Arya and Jon had been infected with some kind of fever. They somehow dragged Jon till Master Luwin’s door. Bran held the door open straight away seeing them. Then Robb helped Jon to set down in a nearby bed to Arya.

Ned Stark looked up as he hears the door open and his eyes widen on seeing an unconscious Jon been brought by Theon and Robb.

“Father…He is having a fever”

“Arya..” Jon crocked and to their horror, Jon started sobbing with his eyes closed.

“Jon…Arya is ok...It’s just a dream” Ned Stark tried to reassure the boy at once. He is already worried upon hearing Luwin’s report on Arya and now seeing Jon too in the similar state as Arya made him think of Lyanna. _’Promise me Ned’ He shivered involuntarily at the memory_.

Then Lord Stark saw Jon blinking his eyes looking around, his eyes stayed a little longer at Robb just like Arya did and asked a question that made everyone in the room taken aback, before passing out “Am I finally dead?”

Ned Stark’s blood ran cold on hearing his question... _Jon..his blood…last piece of his beloved sister..._


	2. Real or Not?

Catelyn Stark was a proud woman who is a dutiful wife to her husband and also a loving mother to all of her children. She also lived her whole life that fitted the expectations of her house, and their words Family, Duty, Honor’. But she broke a promise to all the seven gods long back when her husband’s bastard got pox at a young age _‘Let the boy live. Let him live and I'll love him. I'll be a mother to him. I'll beg my husband to give him a true name, to call him Stark and be done with it, to make him one of us’_ and she couldn’t keep that promise, all because she couldn’t love a motherless child. It’s been five days since Arya opened her eyes and her condition is not even improved. Master Luwin has no idea what caused this unnatural body heat but assured she is otherwise fine. The fact that the bastard is also in the same condition as her little girl, made her remorseful of her whole life. The Gods are punishing her by making her little girl suffer. She shuddered remembering the way Arya screamed. It doesn’t feel like a scream that caused by a terrible nightmare no it was something more and the way her little girl looked at her with sorrow so intense, that doesn’t go well with her young face. No, she needs to fix her mistake. She will not lose her girl because of her jealousy towards the bastard’s mother who he didn’t even know. Lady Stark immediately asked the guard to fetch her husband at once.

Hearing the guard, Lord Stark practically ran to master’s room afraid if anything happened to her little wolf and Jon too. He doesn’t know how he will survive and opened the door praying all his assumptions are wrong. But to his dismay, Ned Stark found his lady wife weeping with wordless anguish, sitting in a far corner of the room staring at Jon. He leapt forward to check on Jon and Arya and to his relief, could feel their heartbeat even though they are practically burning. Lord Stark turned around to his wife, whose eyes still trained on Jon and went down on his knees holding her hands “Cat…”

Her lady wife turned to him with a determined look in her eyes “Ned ..” She started and seems to have some difficulty in whatever she wants to say. Ned suspects her lady wife is going to accuse his nephew no his bastard for this misfortune. He sighed internally preparing for his lady wife’s outburst and waited for her. She cleared her throat and then demanded with a steady voice “Ned, Please write a letter to the king requesting a legitimization for your bastard son. It’s past time that you call him a Stark but his claim to Winterfell should be last in line, after my children”

Lord Stark tightened his grip on her lady wife looking at her bewildered and couldn’t help the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. Ned Stark always hoped for this day, for his lady wife’s acceptance to Jon. He always wished his lady wife will be that motherly figure in Jon’s life that could not be filled by his sister _Lya_. He doesn’t know what had changed her wife’s opinion on Jon but thanked the old gods silently. He brought her knuckles to his eyes and then to his lips “It will be done, Cat”. Lady Stark smiled and hugged her husband feeling lightness to her heart. It was then like the seven gods accepted Catelyn’s apology, their moment gets interrupted as they heard a sharp intake of breath. Lord Stark and Lady Stark turned to see Jon waking up.

Jon looked around feeling confused to wake up in his childhood home and most precisely Master Luwin’s chamber. He looked down at his chest and surprised not feeling any scars on his skin. He felt a tinkling around his back but he ignores it as he saw Arya lying beside him, strangely so young. He had a memory of seeing father, Lady Stark and Robb too in this room. This might have been the place where dead people come although he doesn’t remember dying only he remembers the heat and truth be told he still feel that heat. He slowly got up and sits but doesn’t have enough strength to stand so he settles to call for her.

“Jon…” A familiar voice stops Jon to reach for Arya instead he turned to that sound and found his father even though his uncle by blood and his lady wife Catelyn Stark looking at him with shock. Happiness filled in his heart seeing them. Ned Stark was in front of him in an instant and hugged him even before Jon doesn’t have time to process what‘s happening. Jon felt his uncle’s hand trailing across his spine and back, that’s the area he felt a strange sensation.

“Jon…” Ned Stark called him again and made Jon look at him “Are you ok son..?” Ned stark then turned to her lady wife who is looking at the scene bitterly “Cat…could you please fetch Master Luwin?”

‘What’s happening…what can a master do to a dead man…Why his uncle is making such a fuss over this..’ But he kept his thoughts to himself and asked respectfully “What happened?”

By the time lady Stark brought Master Luwin, Jon heard his uncle‘s side of the story.

_Gods! He is not dead and he is young again and back in Winterfell_. Now he understood why Arya looks so young and why he does have no scars but then why Arya is still unconscious. Does Arya not survive? He felt a wave of panic and wanted to scream at the gods. He jumped to Arya’s side and took her in arms

”Arya. Wake up. Please it’s me, Jon”

“Jon..” Her tiny hands came around his neck and he could feel her tears in his neck “Gods…What is this Jon..is it some illusion or some test…?” Arya whispered so that only he could hear.

“We are not dead...I will explain later...Don’t say anything..try to play along” Jon felt Arya nod and released her once she seems to be controlled.

She then leapt forward to hug her father and mother who looked confused.

“Arya.. sweetling You scared us “ Her lady mother chastised her just like when she was young. Oh, how nice to feel to be in her lady mother’s arms and to be chastised. Arya was always a wild child and never tried to obey her lady mother. Now she had a chance even though she doesn’t understand, she would make sure she will be a lady like her mother wanted and also will be a warrior when circumstances arise. She will try to do her needlework, will try to sing and dance and wear a gown and whatever her lady mother wished her to be.

“Little wolf…How are you feeling?” Arya heard her lord father asking fondly holding her by the shoulder. It seems Ned Stark want to pry her little daughter from her wife for this moment and wanted to hold her close to his heart and he did that exactly earning a chuckle from Lady Stark. Ned Stark then put his little girl down and asked Master Luwin to check both Arya and Jon.

Master Luwin frowned on feeling the cold now. Hours back, when he checked their body was in fire and now it’s like they are in ice. “How are you feeling?” He asked both of them to which they said they are perfectly fine and wanted to rest in their rooms. He suggested them to take a warm bath before bed and also a mild meal for which they nodded. Jon took Arya’s hand and move to exit but then he remembered Arya’s scream and Jon’s feverish plea calling for Arya.

“Jon...Lady Arya” he called for them and beckoned them to come closer so that Lord Stark and Lady Stark could also hear what their answer is.

Arya looked at him with a blank face which was quite unsettling. Something felt wrong in her eyes. ”Child...What was that you dreamed...What made you scream like that”?

Arya doesn’t understand what dream they are talking about or when she screamed. Arya just stared at him for a second contemplating her answer and then turned towards Jon to which he nods. It was like some silent agreement between them. She needs to say something frightening and decides to say the truth. “I saw death...Destruction… “Arya then turned her attention to look at Master Luwin’s intelligent eye’s ”I saw father’s head in a spike, mother’s naked body rotten in a river, Robb’s headless body parading around by traitors, Sansa being raped in this very own castle, a crippled Bran, a dead Rickon, Jon stabbed to death in a wall of ice and me blind and beaten in a foreign land” Catelyn Stark gasped in horror hearing Arya’s dream no wonder she screamed like that. Even as an adult, Lady Catelyn feels to scream in agony after just hearing the dream and she could only imagine what it will be like for a 9-year-old girl to see that dream. She suddenly went to her daughter and hugged her tight saying this was just a dream. Arya just smiled at her but that smile was not genuine. It was like a bitter smile that saw all the horrors in the world and it somehow doesn’t feel right to see in such a young face. Arya walked to the door holding the bastard’s hand but then Jon turned to look directly at Ned Stark “Lord Stark. I too saw the same dream…” and then left the room leaving Lord Stark and Lady Stark tremble.

“It’s just a dream my lady” Lord Stark said to comfort his lady wife and also maybe himself.

“But?” Yes, Cat doesn’t need to complete that question. Jon too saw the same dream. And something in their eyes made him believe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the encouragement you all gave through your comments and hope you will continue the support. Now let me know how did you like this chapter that includes lady Stark, Jon and Lord Stark's feelings. I hope I have achieved the expectation of you all. Enjoy reading :)


	3. A Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts the change in Arya and Jon through Sansa and Robb. Hope you will like this chapter and Happy holidays

**Sansa** :

Things become normal as Arya and Jon recovered except for Arya, Sansa thought to herself as she glanced over Arya sitting patiently and trying hard to do the embroidery rather than running away. Arya hated Needlework and never had exhibited patience in the task until recently. She often wonders how two sisters, born only two years apart, could be so different. Now looking at Arya, she seemed different. There is no mischievousness in her eyes and her grey eyes like her father’s is now solemn and calculated. Sansa still remembers the night Arya screamed her lungs out. She was scared to death hearing her scream. She went to the Septa and prayed for her sister’s recovery as any good lady should. And God had answered her prayers. But the Arya in front of her is strange but she like this new Arya. She admits she never noticed Arya’s behaviour until the incident with Jeyne.

_“Oh, how wonderful it would to live in South…a balcony where one could see the ocean and a chamber with all intricate designs. And in expensive soft silk clothes..like in the song…”_

_Jeyne was gushing over her dream of going south with Sansa when she marries a handsome Southern knight. They were reading about Ser Loras Tyrell The Knight of flower who is as handsome as anyone can be and also gallant as any knight._

_“I am sure. If Ser Loras Tyrell saw you in a tourney. He could not help but crown you the Queen of Love and beauty. When that happens will you accompany me to High garden as your lady?” Sansa blushed furiously at her friend’s words. She knows that she has inherited her mother’s beauty and also beautiful as many lords have already complimented her when they met first time or in the way, people always refer her as the pretty stark sister._

_“What are you two talking about?” Sansa and Jeyne both jumped at Arya’s query. They both looked at each other and giggled. How could she explain these things to her wild sister so they didn’t answer in the hope that Arya will take the queue and leave her line of enquiry? But this is Arya she could never understand the meaning of polite dismissal._

_“Tell me?” She demanded._

_“We are talking about tournaments and the possibility of Sansa being the Queen of love and beauty?” Jeyne explained to Arya with a smug grin._

_Arya flinched hearing the word Queen and then frowned her brows looking at Sansa and Jeyne and said in an irritated voice “Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown”_

_Sansa laughed at her sister. The crown means glory and glory means happiness. Sansa could only come to one conclusion Arya is jealous of her. But as a proper lady, she didn’t voice out her opinion but Jeyne did “Oh yes…how could Arya horse face imagine anything related to Queen of Love and beauty?” Sansa could not help but to smile at Jeyne’s comment. Other girls who heard her laughed along with Jeyne at Arya. Good, she will learn to be polite and more lady like her._

_“Jeyne..you are pretty” Sansa saw Jeyne startled at Arya. Not just Jeyne, even Sansa could not believe what she heard. Arya hated all her friends especially Jeyne Poole. Sansa looked over Jeyne and then Arya thinking she might have misheard her sister. Arya looked calm and repeated “You are pretty..not as beautiful as Sansa...But you are pretty”_

_Jeyne managed to come out of her surprise and laughed at Arya “Yes I am pretty than you Arya Horseface”_

_Rather than throwing some tantrum at them, Arya was still with a serene face that irritates Jeyne and maybe her too. “Yes, you are” Arya admitted to Jeyne like some casual truth rather than fighting. “So I should be thankful if at least Hodor will agree to marry me..or some hairy old fat lord…Right..” Arya raised her eyebrows. She had never seen any of the mother’s features in her wild sister but now the way she spoke and the way she handled the rude truth reminds her of mother. Sansa was surprised when Arya calls for her attention._

_“Sansa” Sansa nods to Arya, trying not to show her surprise._

_“You are beautiful and so beautiful that any man will crown you their Queen of love and beauty. But do you remember Aunt Lyanna? She was also crowned by a Targaryen prince that in turn instigated Robert’s rebellion. Queen Elia was beautiful and what happened to her...She was raped and then killed by a knight. A knight who is supposed to protect woman and children...That’s why I said the crown upon one’s head means uneasy”_

_Sansa frowned. She doesn’t like these stories. “You are jealous of me. That’s why you are saying all these nonsense”_

_Arya sighed then looked at her defeated “Yes I am jealous. I can never be as beautiful nor be a lady as you the same way as you can never be like me. You are good at singing, dancing and other ladylike activities when I am not. I am good at mathematics when you are not. We may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both our hearts. I need you, as you need me. We are sisters and you are not any normal beautiful southern lady. You are a wolf…We are a pack. We must protect one another, keep each other warm and share our strengths. When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives”_

_“Father always says that,” Sansa said after hearing the pack quote from Arya. Arya was never a sweet talker so eventually, they will end up fighting if they are both be alone in a room. Arya was never the little sister she wants. But now she felt warmth hearing Arya’s words and suddenly she felt guilty for her rude behaviour._

_“I am sorry Arya..” Arya smiled at her and Sansa couldn’t help but to smile back. This would be the first time Sansa has apologized to her sister truthfully and Jeyne looked at them surprised at the peculiar and the most unusual sight that played in front of her_

_“I am sorry too,” Arya said to Sansa sincerely and both sisters looked happy for the first time. Jeyne felt neglected she was perfect than Arya horse face and she should be Sansa’s sister, not Arya. So she tried to get to see Sansa her mistake_

_“So what….Sansa can be a queen?” unlike you horse face. She said the last part to herself afraid since Sansa seems to be in terms with Arya for now._

_“Of course she can be a queen. What I want to say is crown not only brings glory but also horrors” Arya replied to Sansa never minding Jeyne which annoyed her to no end._

_“Sansa….Sometimes a monster can hide behind a handsome face. And you are a beautiful lady who is the eldest daughter of a great house and many will try to lure you. But promise me you will look beyond that mask and see the truth. No man is worthy of my beautiful sister.” Arya announced passionately._

_Sansa’s lips trembled and whispered “You really think so…You always say I am stupid”_

_Arya snorted unladylike “Of course we can both be stupid time to time. But what I say now is the truth and I meant it”_

**Robb** :

Robb breathed heavily feeling exhausted after training with Jon so he decides to take a break while Theon and Jon spar. He couldn’t help but notice today Jon was fighting hard, not in his usual way. Something felt different. It’s not that Robb is a better swordsman than Jon but they are equals in sword skills. Robb is strong and fast while Jon is quick and calculated. He sighed heavily and sat in the corner watching them spar. As usual, Robb could see Theon trying to getting under Jon’s skin by his rude comments. He has given up his desire of making Jon and Theon friends to each other as both are dear to him. Surprisingly Jon is not getting distracted and focused in the spar, unlike Theon who has not yet recognized the fact that he is being cornered by Jon and then FLIP...FLOP..there Theon on the ground and his sword in Jon’s hand. He was impressed at the move and he saw Ser Rodrick too astonished at this move. Jon is far better than Theon but he will always end up losing to Theon because of his anger. Today Jon overcome that disadvantage and he felt happy truly happy...Yes, Jon is his half-brother but for him, he is as good as any other brother even though his lady mother says otherwise. He clapped his hand and Jon looked over him in surprise.

Robb grinned “Snow you finally put the Greyjoy in his ass”

Theon got up and looked angry at Jon “I let him win. I don’t want him brood over me.”

“Yes...I am sure of it” Jon replied cockily which made Theon snort. Robb glared at Theon to stop any further comments. He likes Theon but his dislike towards Jon is the only thing that irritated Robb. Robb suspects Theon knew that too since he restrained himself to say much in front of him. Robb was thankful for that. He doesn’t want to choose between the two.

“Alright, lads…we are done…Go clean yourself” Three of them nodded and went back to the armoury to place back their weapons. Theon seems to be in still in embarrassment of his defeat by Jon... A flushed Theon is not an everyday sight. So Robb teased endlessly to see the rather not so cocky Prince Theon Greyjoy as he always boasts about himself. Theon grumbled and left or rather ran from Robb and Jon. A Smile was still there in his face and he saw Jon looking at him strangely.

“What?”

Jon shrugged but Robb looked at Jon pointedly, whatever it is he brooding, Robb wants to know. “Nothing...It’s just..you have an easy smile...It’s good to see you happy”

Robb snorted. _Seriously Snow! That’s why you are looking strangely at me_. “Yup it’s not every day you can make Theon no ..no Prince Theon’s foul mouth closed…” He japed at Jon expecting a grin but Jon’s brow scrunched and was suddenly in a solemn mood. He looked exactly like father now than ever. Jon looked like he wants to explain a lot but couldn’t. His shoulders tensed up staring over where Theon left and then looked back at him with his Stark grey eyes.

“Robb…Theon …” Jon started and then came closer like he is going to share some secret “Theon is a ward of Winterfell. He considers you as a brother. “

Robb stared at Jon with confusion etched into his face. Never in his life, had Robb seen Jon take Theon’s side. It’s not like he is not happy, just surprised. That’s it. “Of course He is my friend and is like a brother. And He knows that”

Jon shakes his head as if Robb is not getting the point. “I know how it’s to feel like an outcast of this family” Robb wanted to interrupt and say Jon is his brother, not an outcast but Jon stopped him and continued “I know you love me as your brother. But I don’t have a Stark name but at least I have the same blood as you. Forgive me to say It always hurts even if I have your love and support” Robb nodded his head and doesn’t reply. Jon never said his thoughts aloud until now about his bastard status. Jon touched Robb’s shoulders to get his attention “But Theon…he is a Greyjoy who was an unfortunate child who is far away from his family. I know even if he brags about being the Prince of Iron islands and still a part of him wants to be a Stark like you. So you have to remind him that he should not get confused. He doesn’t need to choose. He is a Greyjoy as he is also a Stark and He is your brother.”

“Why does he need to choose?” Jon raised his brows like he asked the most stupid question. “Oh..in the future if there is a Greyjoy attack…You say Theon will betray me?”

“I am not saying that he will betray you...But it will be a hard choice for him… He considers you a brother...Do you know why he hates me so much…Because I am your brother by blood unlike him? So you should show your love and support….But if in future there is a conflict always keeps Theon close”

Robb stared at Jon wide-mouthed but recovered quickly “I…I’ll think upon it” Jon still looked like he is not satisfied with his reply and he wants to say so many things but cannot. He always bore a stoic face like his father but now his eyes look different. Jon then nods to him and begins to leave. Robb thought the conversation is over and he thought to himself that he doesn’t want to think any of this. Anyway, he is not the Lord of Winterfell yet. If in future, there is a conflict there will be always father to make a decision. Robb snapped out of his musings when he heard Jon

“Robb…Even if I am not a Stark. I love you as a brother and that will never change. I will try to be with you in all the wars that you will face…But if I am not able to be with you, please remember my words. KEEP THEON CLOSE ALWAYS” Jon said with an emphasis in his last words. Robb would have laughed if he hasn’t noticed his eyes…the determination in his eyes and for the first time he has seen a glimpse of power and confidence in Jon, not a solemn bastard.


	4. Choice

After the spar with Robb and Theon, he felt exhausted. It seems his body has the muscle memory of his experience in his past life but still his young body should adapt to it to feel it natural. He wondered what Arya was doing now. She seems to be determined to spend more time with Sansa and her lady mother now that she has gotten a chance. He wanted to appreciate the second chance with his family but all the knowledge of the future never allowed him to fully enjoy the small joys he had. For instance today he didn’t want to say all the politics to Robb, but the fear of losing Robb once again made him lose his tongue. Arya is right if he says the truth, they will consider them crazy. Arya is already worried she said too much when she woke up from the so-called fever but thankfully they all believed it as a nightmare.

_Day they woke up…._

_“Lord Stark. I too saw the same dream…” Jon informed his uncle and left the room with Arya_. _Instead of going to their respective rooms, they found themselves walking towards the Godswood. They observed the multitude of trees as they reached the ancient weirwood tree at the centre of the grove. They stand there, staring blanking at the carved face, wishing that they had died, and everything would end forever at that moment. Arya looked anxiously at Jon. All the joy she had felt moments before seeing his father and mother, had suddenly disappeared thinking about the future. The things they had to do to save their loved ones. Cersei, Joffrey, Night King, Daenerys…They had to fight them again and she shivered at the memory. Jon immediately noticed Arya’s mood and took her in arms. They stayed like that for a few moments as they took comfort from each other. Finally, Arya pulled back from Jon and looked around._

_“What are we going to do Jon? I…I am scared” Her eyes were glassy. It felt strange to have a serious conversation with a nine-year old girl even though her soul is old just like him. Truth be told when he received the message about Arya’s return, he pictured Arya as the skinny little girl he left before he went to Night watch. The Arya who returned to Winterfell was a stranger for him with familiar Stark features. He still remembers their reunion at this very same Godswood and remembers his surprise on turning and see a very beautiful grown lady instead of his skinny little sister. The moment Arya defended Sansa must be the first time Arya had disagreed with Jon and he felt betrayed. His Arya never took side with Sansa and never doubted her brother but for the first time in her eyes, Jon saw a spark of warning in her voice when she hugged him and said don’t forget that he is family. And for the first time, Arya treated him like an outsider and he felt like he lost something precious. He knew that Arya loves him still but doesn’t have the guts to take the liberty to reconnect with her nor does Arya. The War provides the perfect little excuse for him to be distant with her and well she too never concerned to approach him. He is never a jealous brother and never was. But he couldn’t help but notice the way Arya lingers near Sansa during the council meeting and the spark in her eyes when anyone raises a voice against Sansa. That anyone includes Jon too. The same spark he used to see in her eyes for him when anyone dared say that he is only a bastard. He cursed the fate for making him and his little sister a stranger and then in constraints of his heart, he accused Sansa for turning Arya against him. Then Bran told him the truth no actually a lie of his life. He was never a bastard of Ned Stark and his true name. His love, Daenerys His Dany who he admired and loved is his aunt and he bedded his aunt. He tried to shut Dany out by distancing himself. He tried to control his fate once again, to rein them in. The more he tried. Faster he fell to the web of conspiracies._

_“Jon…Are you listening?” Arya’s voice brought him back to the present situation. Jon saw Arya looking like she is gonna break now. Suddenly he remembers he too felt this confusion and frustration on waking up from his death. It would be scary for Arya even if the said girl had the final blow on the Night King._

_“Sorry, Arya...What were you saying?”_

_“Do you think Sansa and Bran or anyone else too came back like us?” Arya asked with a calm voice but still, he could read an urgency or desperation in her voice. Jon thought about what his father..uncle told and then shook his head and explained to Arya about the fever. Arya listened carefully and nodded her head subtly to show her agreement on Jon’s theory. Secretly Jon is glad Sansa had no previous memory because he doesn’t want her to play again her secret southern games. When Sansa showed up in the castle back courtyard with Ser Brienne and Podrick, he was overjoyed thinking at least one of his siblings is alive and was happy when Sansa jumped to his hands. How could he forget her schemes with Little finger behind his back when he nearly died to protect Rickon her baby brother whom they could have saved. If only Sansa had mentioned about the Vale army at her disposal, Rickon would have been alive. He a blind fool turn a blind eye on that incident thinking Sansa must have been afraid or she doesn’t know the full implication of her action. But never, now thinking he felt like Sansa wants to show the North that she took their home back with her army, not because of her bastard brother and savage army. He remembers Sansa’s face when they declared him the King in the North. She quickly hides her disappointment by smiling at him but Jon noted that but thought now the war is important. Then again she turned against him by giving the vital information of his heritage to Tyrion Lannister. Until now, he couldn’t understand Sansa’s motives did she want the throne or did she want him to be out of the Starks so that she could become the head of the Starks. He dares mention his thoughts to Arya lest he doesn’t want an argument. He suddenly remembers a conversation with Ser Davos_

_“You go on. You fight for as long as you can. You clean up as much of the shit as you can”_

_“I don’t know how to do that. I thought I did, but I failed”_

_“Good. Now go fail again”_

_“This time I will win,” he said aloud gaining attention from his cousin Arya who looked confused. He smiled and holds her hand “We need a plan to win”_

_“Yes we need and for that, you need to know a few things. May be my skills could help us win this game” Arya answered and started her story that made the little girl to a real warrior. And in turn, Jon too shares his experience that turned the bastard boy to the king in the North. And thus they initiated their plan for survival, for success, for love and family. This time winter will come to their enemies of course but with fire and blood._

KNOCK...KNOCK…

He suddenly woke up from his bed and heard someone knocking the door continuously. He must have fallen asleep in his bed after his bath. He jumped out of the bed and opened the door to see Jory looking at him with a curious face.

“Lad...Why did you take this long to open the door?” Jory raised his brows and asked sternly though one could see a genuine smile. Jon couldn’t help to be happy seeing every member of his mother’s house once long dead in his past life. He sheepishly smiled and offered “I took a nap”

Jory looked to his bed over Jon’s shoulder from the door and then sighed “Lord Stark requests your presence in Lord’s chamber now” Jon racked his memory to know what this is about. Alas! There is no such conversation with his uncle during this period of time in his past. He only remembered such a meeting in Lord’s chamber to inform them about the king’s arrival. Jon panicked. Does this mean King is coming soon than the expected time? His silence was noticed by Jory and informs in an apologetic tone “I don’t know lad. Lady Stark is also there in the room.”

Jon could only say “I will call upon Arya and come to the Lord’s Stark room” He offered but Jory shook his head “Jon.. ..They asked only for you” That only confused him more then he racks his memory and thought Lady Stark’s presence only means an accusation. But what had he done...Then it clicked..today he bested the heir of Winterfell in the courtyard. He still remembers the day when he overheard Lady Stark coldly demanded his uncle to stop him from training with Robb as he is trying to humiliate Robb by beating him in the swordplay and that was one of the reasons he never tried to beat him in public thinking foolishly that Lady Stark will finally love him as a mother. He sighed and went along with Jory to the Lord’s chamber.

Entering his uncle’s chamber which was Sansa’s chamber in his past life, thoughts raced around madly. All the arguments with Sansa in this room regarding Daenerys came to his mind. Memory of the past and present crashed and forced his eyes to close tightly, desperately tried to calm himself. He sighed and opened his eyes to see his uncle sitting in his lord’s chair in front of the table he usually works and his lady wife standing beside with a pinched expression.

“My lord...My lady” he bowed to them respectfully while sitting as his uncle’s gesture and mentally prepared himself for the false accusation by the lady of Winterfell.

“Jon” His uncle called out for him with a crocked voice. That voice made him look up and saw Lady Stark sharing a forced smile to his uncle who merely nodded.

“I…” Lord Stark started and then cleared his voice “My lady wife has requested me to finally give you a name.” Jon snapped his head to the lady Catelyn and cringed mentally. But he kept a straight face so that his uncle could continue “Jon…You are a Stark and you have my blood. So we thought of writing to the king so that he can legitimize you to Jon Stark”

“But you will never inherit Winterfell” Lady Catelyn interrupted his husband looking straight to Jon with a cold determined eyes. Jon did not know what to say. Rage was stirring somewhere in him slowly but there was also a huge wave of sadness brewing. How dare they rob him of his identity like this? How dare they say he has no name? _He has a name and he is not a bastard_. He wanted to say it but the words stuck somewhere in his throat and did not come out.

His silence aggravated Lady Catelyn even more and she demanded in a firm voice “Answer me, Boy”.

He thought back to the question Arya asked while they plan. _“Jon, you need to choose. Do you want to be the bastard of Winterfell or to be the man who you actually are, the true heir to the iron throne?”_

The time came for him to choose. He had to choose between something he had become accustomed to and something he wanted to have. But he knew what he wanted was a true name but that name comes with a price. Lord Stark and Lady Stark were looking at him waiting for his answer and he then answered but couldn’t help the bitterness in his voice “Lord Stark, I appreciate your kindness to give me your name. But I am sorry I don’t want this”

“Explain” Lady Stark almost spat out. Her words cut deep, scooping out his deepest feelings of apprehension and exposing it threadbare. Jon knew lady Catelyn despises his very breath and distrust him so much that he thinks he wants Robb’s title. It’s true that in hearts of heart he once desired Winterfell and Stark name but never thought of usurping his cousin’s right. He felt defeated. Whatever he does, he could never have Lady Catelyn’s trust. She would be the same even if he refused to take the Stark name. It was then that a thought struck. Did his uncle too mistrust him? Was I merely a duty for him? His promise to his sister in her death bed! Did he too think I will usurp Robb? Is it because of that he never tried to stop him to join the wall? There was a flask of water in the table. In almost a flash, he had poured the contents into a glass and gulped it all at once.

The lump in his throat felt like it would explode. He felt defeated. He had had enough. He rose from his seat and leaned towards the lord of Winterfell his both hands in the table to support his weight but his eyes on his uncle the lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North.

“As you said I have your blood. But I am no Stark. I have never been and never will be.” _And I won’t take a false name when I already have a name my mother chose_. But he never said that part aloud. And then he stormed out of the room.

_Flashback..._

_“Why can’t we say this to your father directly?” Jon asked with evident irritation._

_Arya huffed “He won’t believe us without proof. Probably he will get some masters for our treatment thinking we have gone crazy”_

_“We could start by revealing about my heritage that obviously in this world only Lord Reed and Lord Stark knows”_

_“We could but only at the right time and to the right people. Leave it to me.”_

_“I hope the right people include Lord Stark too,” Jon said sarcasm evident in his voice. Last time someone used the right time and right people for this information to pass, a whole kingdom got burned. And also he wanted to ask Lord Stark if he ever wishes to confess about his mother’s identity._

_Arya’s head snapped and looked at him as if accessing him and recognized something for the first time. She looked surprised and then turned into an understanding face and stated his truth as if he reads a book “You are angry with father and now you could not call him father after knowing the truth. You are also doubtful that I will be another Sansa.”_

_Jon doesn’t know whether to feel guilty or embarrassed by being caught by his younger cousin. Thankfully Arya didn’t bother for his reply and focused back with the plan they were actually discussing._

_“Do you know why father got his head hacked by that cunt of a bastard?” Jon winced hearing Arya’s language. He suddenly remembered the company Arya used to have during the wartime. He sighed inwardly and looked towards Arya “He went to Cersei and inform that he knew the truth of her affair and also even reveals when he plans to tell that fat king. His honor killed him. His honor doesn’t allow him to be responsible for a woman and his children’s death even if that is Cersei. If he had arrested her and her children that moment instead of giving her an ultimatum, We Starks would have survived. Jon...So No we can’t just directly tell him.”_

_“Then what will we do? We don’t have time for these southern games. We need to deal with the Night King and for that, we need the support of the warden of the north?” Jon said frustrated. Arya adjusted little more comfortably in front of the pool and seems to be thinking contently as if they were just hearing someone else story. Moments ago, he saw Arya’s panic and now she seems to be content and happy..too happy for his likeness. Jon wants to whack her head with one of the dry sticks around them to put some sense to her stubborn heart but as a responsible adult, he controlled the urge. When the silence continued to last, he thought about what Arya said and on second thoughts, Arya was absolutely right. They couldn’t simply blabber out the truth to Ned Stark and expect him to be responsible for a thing that he never experienced. And Honor..he could understand that perfectly because he himself was a prey to the so-called honorable actions. It was for honor, he went to join the Night watch. He rejected Stannis offer to make him a Stark and why because of his god damned honor. What he got out of honor, he got killed by his own brothers who was honour-bound to their lord commander. It’s because of this honor he said the truth to Dany and his cousins, but they too backstabbed him even if it’s not directly. He then heard Arya say after for what feels like a long moment._

_“You are right that Night king is more important. But you are wrong too saying we don’t have time for southern wars. We need to unite the entire realm for this war with Night king. For that, we are forced to play these southern games”_

_“Yes, we need to “Jon agreed albeit reluctantly._

_"First we need to intrigue father and mother with our actions in the coming days in such a way that he himself will come and ask what happened to us. Since I already popped out some of the horrific incidents in our supposed shared dreams, we could continue with that farce. We will help them to survive. But never think about saying the truth that we somehow came back in time” Arya said the last part pointedly and Jon felt slightly annoyed at Arya’s mistrust. Arya then said as if she just understood where his thought went “Jon we all played with honor in our past and we failed miserably. Good or Bad I don’t know we got a second chance and we need to win. Unlike last time, we have the knowledge of future events and if we fail this time, we are solely responsible for the hundreds of death and we cannot blame fate this time”_

_Jon understood and smiled at her. Seeing Jon’s smile, Arya too grinned that wolfish grin she used to give just before she invites him for her rebellious adventure. But slowly Arya’s smile vanished and her lips pursed in a thin line and then asked Jon the most difficult question in his life._

_“Jon, you need to choose. Do you want to be the bastard of Winterfell or to be the man who you actually are, the true heir to the iron throne?” Jon froze at that and barely could breathe. Arya leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t answer now but think on it. Sooner or later you need to choose. Whatever you choose, I will be there with you. We are a pack”_

* * *

**NOTES:**

* * *

**I hope you like Jon’s thoughts on various persons like Sansa, Arya and Ned Stark. A comment in one of my previous chapter forced me to look closely on the relationship between Jon and Ned. I have only shown the inner turmoil of Jon but will show more justice on both character’s attitude in the coming chapters.**

Edited on 6th May 2020


	5. A fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you blame and criticize others, you are avoiding some truth about yourself"  
> This is what exactly happens in this chapter.

Arya was in the library going through a book that describes different techniques of warfares and strategies. She inspected thoroughly going through line by line and then noting relevant points in a personal diary that can be a handful in their supposed future. Whoever has written this has an intricate knowledge of war and had an amazing way of writing that helps the reader to have a vivid image while reading. She wondered whether Robb and the boys had gone through this book. She almost felt guilty to have never utilized the library in her past life. In her table, she already has a set of books that she wants to complete as soon as possible and one of them is of course about magic and the faceless man. She already knew about secrets of faceless men but curiosity win over to find out what is actually written in the book as the book itself was almost hidden in a secret shelf that got revealed to her by accident. She also had gone through a copy of Dance of Dragons that has a detailed narration of King Jaeherys Targeryans reign and political changes he had brought into. It’s said that it’s actually Jaeherys Targaryen who actually unified the seven kingdoms in real not the Aegon the conqueror. She was always fascinated with Aegon and her sister’s story that consists of dragons and conquering the world. After living a lifetime and then coming back to her childhood, she understood now that there is a vast difference between a conqueror and a ruler. Logically, she could say that to conqueror a kingdom is far easier compare to be than to rule than the kingdom. Her mind drifted to one name ‘Daenerys Targeyan who came North to support Jon her brother..no her cousin.

She could still remember the disappointment when Jon didn’t even spare her or the crowd a glance as he was busy ogling at the dragon queen’s pretty face. She won’t condemn Jon for falling in love with the Dragon queen but what hurts was he too like Robb put a pretty face more importance without considering the precautious northern situation. Jon didn’t even bother to visit her after their reunion once and always seems to be in Dragon queen’s company or with Sansa fighting over some matters. She would have cried hard if she was the sweet innocent little girl before the war. But she is not and she is a survivor, so she buried her feelings deep in her heart and shut down Jon from her thoughts. If Jon does have no need of him, she too doesn’t need anyone. After all, she can be no one and No one needs any assurance or support from her elder brother. But she remembers the feeling of being wanted or desire to be loved by someone or rather to feel alive as war looms over her. That’s when Gendry happens. She always loved Gendry when she was just a little girl and him an annoying bastard who happens to be in running. And it hurts her a lot when Gendry chose her over Brotherhood that day and that’s when she felt truly alone. And when she saw Gendry again atop of a horse among Jon’s companions, she felt happy and delighted that he is alive and escaped from the red woman. Probably the only time she felt alive and wanted after coming back to Winterfell is the only time when she was with Gendry teasing and flirting with her. That’s why she chose to be with him that night. It was supposed to be a one-night thing but it was not for Gendry. And truth be told, it was not for her too. That night was the happiest day in her life. Arya was sure that she couldn’t give herself to him completely without revealing her secrets. Though she loves Gendry she doesn’t trust Gendry with her past, after all he once chose glory over her. So she embraced No one again and rejected Gendry’s marriage proposal. Now though she wondered, where would he be or would they meet? Will he be attracted to her the same way as in her past life? Her past affairs with Gendry reminds Arya of a much more important matter that Jon and Arya had never acknowledged till. Daenerys, what will they do about her? If Jon still harbours feelings for her, things will get messy? Her own near-death experience in the Kings landing because of the Dragon queen’s madness will never ever allow Arya to accept Daenerys as her queen.

However, she couldn’t introspect much on that subject as she heard a familiar voice asking her a question.

“Why this name in your notes?” Arya looked down at the paper and mentally chastised herself for her foolishness. She somehow wrote Daenerys Targaryen in her notes involuntarily while she muses on Jon’s relation with the Dragon queen. Turning around, she saw Jon looking at her notes with a frown and then turned to her. One look at his face and she knew something was wrong. Jon’s face was as black as storm clouds. Jon was glaring at her angrily, his eyes glowering with rage as if she has offended him. She has never seen Jon like this in her entire life, of course, she has seen his anger towards Theon once or twice but never once directed at her. The only look Jon directed at her when he is displeased is his exasperated tone in his voice. This though, it’s like he is on the verge of his threshold and is going to explode now. And before she could collect her wits and react, Jon snatched her notes and tears the book bloody leaving torn papers flying around them.

“She isn’t even in Westeros. But you started plotting against her.” Jon slammed his fist at the desk and then continued “What is your problem with her? You and Sansa. Did I do enough for you, Starks? What should I do to earn your trust? She told me never to tell you and Sansa. But for me a fool like the loving brother I am, I told you and your sister my secret. And what you people did, your sister has transpired that information to a Lannister very well knowing it will reach Varys and look what happened. It’s not Dany who burned the Kings landing. It’s your ungratefulness and plots that made her like that. “

Arya Stark was many things but not a mere lady who will bypass any nonsense even if it’s from her favourite person. Arya felt her blood boil at Jon’s confession of his inner thoughts. She faced a furious Jon with the same ferocity. She is a wolf and she will never cover again even if the person is half wolf himself. How could he condemn her and Sansa on behalf of that mad queen? Yes, she is the mad queen. If not trained by faceless men, she would have thrown the damn table in front of her and have shouted at him for such irrelevant statements. Instead, she breathed while remembering her mantra “Calm as still water Fierce as a wolf” and mentally turned in to Noone wiping away all the emotion from her face and said

“If your so-called Dany is as good as you claimed, no plots or ungratefulness would have ever made her do that. It’s her dragons that roast the smallfolk's alive. And you are saying we are the reason for that. If we are throwing blames, it is you who brought that evil queen to the North. Tell me true dear brother no... no… dear cousin, did you even once thought the consequences before you bend your knee for that pretty cunt. If there was one lord like Bolton or Frey present among the northerners, Winterfell would have sieged again when you were fucking her in Dragon stone. Me and Sansa and Bran would have been murdered or worst raped before getting killed for your deed.” She got up from her seat and pulled him down to meet his heated gaze and whispered: “You know what Sansa was right in questioning your decision. After all, what did you, other than losing the North? ” Arya knew she would regret her words after some time but now she doesn’t care. She will not hear anything against Sansa or herself for that Dragon queen. She thought to herself as she poked his chest with her little finger and turned towards the exit but not before seeing a stunned Master Luwin staring at her and Jon. _Gods! How much did he hear their conversation? If the kindly men would see this little drama, he would have punished her bloody._ She groaned and left the place as quick as a cat.

_‘You know what Sansa was right in questioning your decision. After all, what did you, other than losing the North?'_

‘I HAD BROUGHT TWO LIVING DRAGONS AND TWO DEADLIEST ARMIES TO WINTERFELL’ He wanted to shout back at her but its Arya and it hurts. Jon’s eyes stink after hearing that…that too from Arya. Jon knew in his heart that she never meant it or does she? Ever since he woke up, he has an unusual tendency to snap at everyone and he had so far kept at bay until that meeting with Lord and Lady Stark. He felt himself falling off from a cliff because of all this pend up frustration and doubts and Jon decides to talk with Arya to cool down his temper. On contrary on seeing Dany’s name among the war strategy notes in Arya’s hand, he lost it and his mouth released all the treasonous words. He knew that everything he said was an utter nuisance and to somehow to loosen up the conscience of his past mistake. Sansa’s argument came back to his mind. “ _Did you bend the knee for the North or for love?”_ He didn’t answer that time refusing to rise at her bait. Sansa was right his only thought while bending the knee was to show Dany how grateful he is to her at that moment for her help and her dragon’s sacrifice. But somehow, hearing it from Arya made it worse. He never once thought about Sansa and Arya like that in the mentioned situation. After all, Robb got killed for the same mistake as him, falling for a girl that is not loved by the North. Suddenly he felt awful for shouting at Arya. He slumps into the chair left by Arya looking the paper crumps around him.

“Jon” He snapped his head to see Master Luwin at his side with a question in his tongue and he ran his finger through his hair thinking ‘ _You know nothing Jon Snow’ but I am not Jon snow anymore._

* * *

**NOTES**

* * *

I am really sorry for taking nearly one month to update but I hope I could work out the next chapters within a reasonable time period. For this chapter, I hope you will enjoy reading the fallout with Jon and Arya. Yes, Jon and Arya love each other as a child but now they are adults and that too brought back into life. So there will be confrontation and fight between them that they couldn't in the past life. But Don't worry, It won't be long. After all, it's Jon and Arya we are talking about.

**Edited on 6th May 2020**


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter. it's a lot of revelation.

**Arya:**

“ _We have come to a dark dangerous place, child. This is not Winterfell. We have enemies who mean us ill. We cannot fight a war among ourselves. This willfulness of yours, the running off, the angry words, the disobedience … at home, these were only the summer games of a child. Here and now, with winter soon upon us, that is a different matter. It is time to begin growing up."_

Her father’s words reverberated through her memory. Arya decided to finally talk with Jon after hours of wandering in the shadows swallowing her anger and hurt over Jon’s words and honestly also at herself for yelling at Jon. He didn’t deserve it. After all the things he did for the North, she should have never said those words. She doesn’t have any right to undermine him. Other than traveling around and killing a bunch of people, the only remarkable thing she had done was killing the Night king. She was a killer and is ashamed now. She walks with an intent to find Jon and clear everything once and all but unfortunately it was into Robb’s arms she fell into. 

“There you are, Arya”

She was hoisted up in the air, hands around her waist like a doll when she tried to wriggle out of his grip to run. On normal situation, she would have tried even more to make at least his captor, in this case, her brother Robb Stark a little difficult to hold her. And if she wants she could easily paralyze Robb for a few minutes by pressing a fine spot in his neck that induces the flow of vital energy along the human body. If hit on that spot with an apt pressure leads to the instant death of the person. And if you only want to freeze the body for a few minutes, you need to press that spot with a slight pressure but not much. Courtesy of faceless men’s training. But this is her brother, not an intruder. Now though after all these years of missing him, she just snuggled close to her brother taking the comfort in his warmth, arms around his neck like a baby monkey. Robb looked surprised at her action and why he won’t be? She was never as close to Robb as she to Jon. And Arya’s hug is a leisure only extended to father and Jon and occasionally her mother too. And most of the time, Robb’s main duty was to stop Arya from picking her sister Sansa and hence Arya’s duty is to make it hard as possible for Robb which includes a lot of his ribs being poked by her pointy elbows. Arya felt Robb kissing her hair while she is being carried away. If her intuition is correct, she is been carted towards her father’s room. Of course, Master Luwin would have run and informed his liege lord and lady about the incident. Honestly, she wanted to be found by Master Luwin in the Library reading through war strategies and then eventually by her Lord father. But the problem is they didn’t plan to fight like that and she doesn’t know how much of their conversation the master had heard. Arya wondered where Jon is or is he still brooding over his ill fates and that bloody Daenerys. She thought with bitterness. She moved slightly to look back at Robb and nudged his nose with her finger “Where is Jon?” Robb grinned and pinched her cheek like he did when she was younger and technically still so. “Don’t know. After I deliver you to our father, I will find him” Arya sighed audibly which made Robb look at her in amusement and he teased “What did you do this time, young lady, to get a summon from our lord father?” He very well knows that she hates being called lady and Arya scrunched her nose up at him. He laughed heartily at his sister’s theatrics and put her down leading her to father’s chamber.

“Ah...Arya..come…” Ned Stark called Arya and then turned to Robb as if asking something without any words. Robb nods and left the room in haste. Arya frowns. May be father might have asked him to find Jon too. She looked around and saw her lady mother standing with a red face but what caught her attention was the pile of books in the table. The same books she was reading. Good! Master Luwin has noticed that. She was afraid that the master would have not taken notice of the books she was reading because of the argument he overheard. She then took her seat and looked towards her father. _We never stop playing._

“Arya...” Her lord father said her name in such worry she felt sad. “Why are you reading these..”

Before Ned Stark could complete the question, Catelyn Stark’s voice came out with spite and horror “What did the bastard do to you? Master Luwin said he shouted and destroyed your notes. Is it true Arya? ”

“Mother..” Arya was startled at her mother’s accusation. Her hate for Jon had clouded her judgment of the situation. Briefly, she could not help but hate father’s idea not to tell the truth about Jon to her wife. 

“Cat…That is not important”

“Yes, it’s important. Today your bastard dared to raise voice against Arya. Tomorrow who knows what he will do to Robb. I don’t trust him. I don’t want him in Winterfell”

Arya sat silently observing her father and mother during their argument. If she would have been in this situation her past life, she would have snarled at her lady mother for uttering such deceitful words about Jon. That Arya was a sweet girl who loved her brother to moon and believed her father to be a hero. But this Arya has seen lives and lived through and now could understand a woman’s hate towards the bastard of the man she married. Though she couldn’t accept her attitude, she understood. Reaction to betrayal differs from person to person. Every person reacts to worry differently. This she learned while at the House of Black and White. Catelyn Stark is a proud woman who doesn’t like to jeopardize her or her children’s position because of her husband’s mistake. And maybe she loves her husband too much so that she couldn’t hate Ned Stark and so she started pushing that feeling towards Jon. And Ned Stark, her father!. She turned to see the emotions reflecting in his gloomy eyes stark grey eyes that she inherited from. Anger, Sorrow, despair… But his father never raised his voice. If it was any other lord, soon lady stark would have got a backhand. Ned Stark was not some man. He is honourable and he won’t even raise his voice to insult his wife that too in front of his daughter. She huffed. But the honourable Ned Stark is ok with his sister’s son unfairly treated by his wife. The son who would have the King of seven kingdoms if he so wanted. His silence infuriated her making her blood boil at the injustice Jon suffered in her own house because of her father’s negligence. This should end now. Ned Stark should reveal the truth to his wife today. Now at this moment! She jumped from her chair and closed the door making sure no one was there at their door. Her father and mother stopped their internal war and turned to their daughter wondering why the door is being closed. Arya walked slowly her heart pounding hard because she knew this moment will mark the future of the Starks. Her grey eye’s bores deep into her father’s eyes that hold secrets. The secrets that if used carefully will win the war and if not it will end in chaos and destruction.

 **Catelyn** **Stark** :

“Please sit” Arya sat to her chair and urged them to move their chair close to hers. Her anger towards the bastard fled from her as she saw her younger daughter’s face. The only one who inherited the Stark colouring among her children! And if she is not wrong, her lord husband’s favourite though he won’t admit it. Her wild child. But something is different. She has changed. A terrible sense of foreboding overtook her looking at her daughter. Then out of the blue, Arya asked that forbidden question that she only asked once and for the last.

“Who is Jon’s mother?” Her husband’s face turned still and as cold as the Winter kings in the crypts. His hands gripped the chair so tight she thought it would break and his usual calm grey eyes look as wild as a winter storm. She could see his throat moving in tension and heard his reply. The same answer she got when she questioned once.

“He is my blood. That’s all you need to know. Arya.” It was a clear dismissal and she still felt the same fear she felt on that day when she too asked the same question. But Arya was not done. She sat straighter in her chair and her own grey eyes gazed back at Ned Stark’s refusing to back down. Arya was always a willful child but never disrespectful especially towards her father. In fact, apart from the bastard, her husband is the only one who could tame Arya’s willfulness. Deny her something and that will become her heart’s desire. She wanted to chastise her daughter for disrespecting her father but before that, she heard Arya.

“Aegon” Arya whispered and her husband eyes widen and looking at Arya as if he is seeing her for the first time. She looked towards Arya to ask why she said the Aegon the conqueror name in midst of this serious discussion. Arya then bends towards them in such a way that only they could hear clearly.

“Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name. The Rightful heir to the iron throne” Ned’s face went pale. Sweat forming on his forehead. His hand in some point took hers and now he is gripping her hand painfully. But her husband never uttered a word and his face was one of shock and terror. The emotions she has never seen in her lord husband’s face.

Arya was directly in front of Ned with a glass of water directing at him. Ned gulped the water greedily and then after an eternity of silence he gazed at Arya who was still standing holding her father’s hand.

“How?”

“Remember the day Jon and I got sick,” Arya asked Ned and Ned nodded.

“Remember the dreams I have told that we both saw?” Of course, how could she ever forget her nightmare? The worst nightmare one can endure and will never turn true. She nodded and unable to stay in silence, croaked out “That’s just a nightmare, Arya. Don’t be afraid”

But Arya never took her eyes from Ned and said “In one dream, I saw you promising Lyanna Stark as she dies in your arms”

Arya’s words confused her and her lord husband’s reaction confused even more. It’s like she is trying to read a book in a foreign language. “I don’t understand anything. What are you rambling on, Arya?” She raised her voice in frustration.

“Mother” Her daughter who is only nine but acting like a woman grown now turned to her holding her hands “I know who Jon is. Who he really is!.” She opened her mouth to question what does it mean but her daughter shook her head “Please hear me out first, mother” Arya begged and she nodded towards her. “ I had seen Jon’s mother in my dream. And I believe father will say the truth now” She said in a stern voice, her eyes accusing at her lord husband who looked like he has seen a ghost. “And you will forgive father about hiding it. But mother you should not say this to anyone outside this room. Not now. Not in the future. Not to your family. Not to..” She paused momentarily hesitating to continue “Not to even your friend you think is true to you and known to you from childhood” Catelyn doesn’t understand anything but her daughter’s eyes had made her nod and even without her permission “I swear Arya I won’t say this to anyone. I am not a fool”

Arya looked at her like accessing her soul the credibility of her statement. Somehow she felt oddly exposed at the way her nine-year-old girl looked at her. Arya cocked her head sideways and asked “Suppose me and Sansa are hostages to a cruel man. And if you believe this information will give you your daughters back, would you betray this oath?”

She scoffed at the absurdity of the situation. Her little girl “This will never happen. There is no war and your father will protect you anyone taking you or your sister” But Arya was not convinced and she raised her brow at her question. She noted that her lord husband was also looking at her seriously. For her reply! She stared at her daughter but refused to answer. Because she knows she will do that gladly if she believes she will get her daughter’s back. She is a Tully and Family comes first. And as if Arya heard her thoughts, she said in an emotionless voice that really mismatched with her wild girl’s nature.

“Family.Duty.Honour. these are your words.” Her face turned into a cold emotionless statue and for the first time, she glimpsed the true stark emerging through her features “Remember this mother. If you betray this information for your family, it would be your undoing. Your children’s undoing. The Stark’s undoing. And Winter will fall upon the Starks”

The words gave her a chill, as they always did. The Stark words. Every noble house had its words. Family mottoes, touchstones, prayers of sorts, they boasted of honour and glory, promised loyalty and truth, swore faith and courage. All but the Starks. Winter is coming, said the Stark words. Her mouth felt suddenly dry hearing her words.

“After you discussed the matter, you both will have a lot of questions and I will answer,” Arya informed them and left the room like a breeze. Catelyn sat there stunned looking at the now-closed door rewinding Arya’s words.

‘ _Jon’s mother... He is my blood …. Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name. The rightful heir to the iron throne…Ned promising Lyanna Stark.…_ ’ Gods! Ned brought the boy after the rebellion along with Lyanna’s bones. The boy resembled Stark but from his mother’s side. That means Rhaeger Targaryen is his father. She gasped in realization as she covered her mouth with both of her hands afraid of making any unwanted noise and then in horror as she knew exactly how she treated him like an unwanted guest. Tears filled her eyes as she felt anger at herself… at Ned... her husband’s warm hand engulf her as she sobbed. She wanted to scream at Ned for not saying the truth..for not trusting with the truth…But she couldn’t. She needs her husband now more than anything.

“I am sorry Cat...I am sorry..I was afraid for you..for our children.I am sorry” Her husband whispered to her ears as he carried her to their bed and laying down gently. She doesn’t know how long she stayed in Ned’s warmth. Finally, when she felt like she could think straight, she moved out of her husband’s arm and asked:

“Tell me everything, husband. Tell me the truth...” Ned smiled sadly but nodded. And His eyes turned haunted as he recollected what had happened.

“When I finally found her in the Tower of Joy, I expected many things. But what I saw there was Lya in a bed of blood and roses. And then a wet nurse put a babe in my arms and I still remember her words as she slips of from her life holding on to my hands. _Promise me Ned promise me_ she told me” Catelyn leaned on him to provide some comfort and she felt her husband shiver as he continued.” She cried and apologized for Brandon and father and everything. She said she was in love with the prince and was married secretly. Rhaeger never kidnapped him. I was still…I didn’t know what to do or what to say and I don’t want my sister to die...But the fever has taken her strength and her voice was barely a whisper. And I promised her that I will protect her son and then I saw fear leaving her eyes and a faint smile in her face.” Ned Stark’s stoic face crumbled as he revealed the past, his eyes turned glassy as he stared at her “I remembered what happen to princess Elia and her children. And I was there when Robert laughed when the Lannisters displayed their brutalized body… And thankfully the boy looks like Lya...Like me...Like a Stark…And I claimed him as my bastard and gave him a new name to hide him in plain sight“

“You could have trusted me. Instead, you brought up him as your bastard and insult me in front of the whole North” Catelyn questioned Ned.

Ned shook his head and raised his voice slightly “And what? Risk our lives…I didn’t know you that time Cat. We were strangers…If something slips of your tongue, there will be war and I was not willing to trade that..Fewer people knew about the secret..less the chance of being caught…”

They stared at each other without saying anything. Ned looked at her with agony as he asked: “Will you forgive me?”

One part of her wanted to argue with him for not trusting her with the truth. To shun her in front of the whole North with a bastard. But she could understand. All these years, he was carrying that burden along in his shoulders for his sister, his children..my children..our children…He did that for family. And the most important matter is he never strayed from her. A small part of her always wondered whether Ned loved the boy’s mother more than her or is still loves her. And her suspicion turned true as Ned loves his sister She took a deep breath and replied “I forgave you, Ned”

* * *

 **NOTES** : HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. YOUR OPINIONS ARE WELL APPRECIATED. PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW THROUGH YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS THAT HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT.

**Edited on 6th May 2020**

* * *


	7. Heart to Heart

After her confrontation with father, she ran to find Jon. And somehow she knew Jon will be there and she was right. Jon was there at the crypts staring at his mother’s Statue Lyanna Stark deep in his thoughts. His eyes were pleading at his mother’s statue to come alive and hold him in her arms. Seeing Jon like this, she felt chagrined. She should not have said such words to him. In the end she too behaved like others who poured scorn at him after everything he had suffered. 

“Jon” She called and then jumped to his hands as she always does. Even after all these years, Jon snow’s arms were always strong and ready to catch her in summer, in autumn, in winter and in spring. And what did she do? She hurt him with her words when he needed was her assurance. Instead she stabbed with sharp words. Tears flowed down her cheeks like a river and she tightened her grip on him as she sobbed hard. She sobbed hard for all the regrets and all the sins she did in her previous life. Jon’s hand tightened around her warming her soul and his face entangled in her hair. She heard her name in his lips like a fervent prayer _‘Arya, Arya,,Arya’._ And in turn she whispered back reverently ‘Sorry…I am so sorry…Jon’

“I am sorry too little wolf” His muffled voice reached her through her unruly hair but she shook her head and said again “Please forgive me Jon”

“There is nothing to forgive Arya and please don’t cry” Jon kissed her hair with love but still she wanted him to know her. All she ever wanted was Jon to be safe and happy in Winterfell. She never played any game against Jon or the Dragon queen. Arya never knew Sansa betrayed her oath revealing the secret to the Imp and she wanted Jon to believe her.

“I am sorry Jon…But I never betrayed you Jon and I never will…Please believe me…”

“Arya” Jon moved back to peer at Arya but Arya still refused to look at his eyes. So he forcefully made her look at him and called in a firm voice “Arya” .And when Arya’s eyes met him, he saw regret and pain in her silver grey eyes. Suddenly he regretted his fight “I know Arya” He looked deep into his eyes and nodded “I know”

Arya disentangled from him but still within his arms “Then why you shouted at me saying I am ungrateful. Yes I didn’t trust Daenerys.”

Jon’s face fall then “Why”

“Why” Arya repeated dumbly looking at Jon for clarity. Jon nodded and repeated “Yes, Why you didn’t like her. You were not even there to welcome when we reached Winterfell”

“I…” Arya stammered. What could she say? “I was there at the Winter town to see you and the dragons. You know” Jon looked surprised and opened to say something but Arya shook her head “But you were too busy ogling at her”

“So..? we were lovers Arya.” Jon reasoned his behavior but then questioned “But I don’t think that is the reason for your distrust”

Arya nodded “That’s not the reason” Jon smiled and nudged her to reveal “You remember the dragons roaring across the winter town and people all were scattering around out of fear”

Jon remembered that all too well. He was little bit worried about the dragon’s behavior that time. He nodded eyes focused on Arya

“I was well really excited to see the living dragons and I wondered why this people were running away seeing a magical creature that too our ally.” Arya sighed then said “Out of my excitement, I looked towards the mother of dragons to admire but what I saw in her face made me worried. Because she was smiling at the scared people as if she is proud that her dragons could scare people. And in her eyes, I saw the same madness I saw in Joffrey when he wounded my friend Mycah” And her voice caught in her throat thinking about Mycah the butcher boy. The only mistake he had made was to befriend her and it cost his life. She could still remember the agony she felt when Jeyne Poole and Sansa told about his death.

Jon heard her but still a doubt lingers in his head “Do you really meant all those things you said at the library about me submitting the North to Daenerys?”

“I am sorry Jon. I love you Jon. Don’t doubt that even for a moment. But Daenerys…” She stopped her words. Suddenly her mind went to kings landing. Everyone around her was screaming. Sea of panicked people running to find an exit to be safe from the dragon fire and the agony she felt when she saw that mother and daughter burned to ashes. A touch to her shoulder brought back her from the devastating memory. She composed herself and then continued with barely restrained anger.

“I almost died there at Kings landing, Jon. I tripped down to ground and People were running all around me pushing me down. Suddenly a woman helped me up and she had her daughter too. There was not even time to thank her properly because Dragons were flying above our head breathing fire. There was no place to hide because buildings are just crumbling down like mere insects. And the lady got injured and asked me to get her daughter to safety. And I tried but she refuses to leave her mother. If I stood there one more second, I will die. So I ran and escape leaving the girl behind.” Even now, she felt a weight in her chest thinking about the kindness from that stranger and her failure to save the little girl. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she looked to Jon.

“And when I turned back, they were just burned bodies”

“Arya” Jon said her name in as an apology and also a comfort. He couldn’t shake out the guilt that he wears like shackles on your foot. The guilt of being the part of the soldiers who were responsible. He wanted to explain. But Arya shook her head at Jon and said in a cold voice.

“You cannot blame Sansa or me for Daenerys’s actions. Of course I won’t say Sansa was innocent. Nor I would say she did well by breaking an oath. But you believe it or not, I didn’t knew about Sansa’s plan whatever you mentioned“ She shrugged and then wondered aloud in exasperation. “Why are you so distrustful? I wrote her name by mistake in that note when my mind clouded with the memory. It’s no grand plan”

Jon looked down in shame. “I am sorry Arya” He clenched his jaw.” I trust you Arya. Gods know you are the only one I trust. But the meeting with your father and mother made me lose my sense” Arya looked on curiosity on the mention of meeting. That was new. She didn’t remember any incident like this before in her past life.

“What is it?” She asked warily. Jon was silent facing Aunt Lyanna’s statue and his face has grown still as the pool at the heart of the Godswood. Then he chuckled without any mirth “Lord Stark offered me to legitimize as a Stark on Lady Stark’s request.”

Arya is not a person who could easily be surprised or shocked. But now, her eyes widen comically surprised and he was sure her jaw dropped the ground. _Did she hear it right? Her mother the Lady Catelyn Stark requested her husband to legitimize the bastard who she vehemently ignored her entire life_. She observed Jon. They had always been close. Jon had their father's face, as she did. They were the only ones. Robb and Sansa and Bran and even little Rickon all took after the Tullys, with easy smiles and fire in their hair. When Arya had been little, she had been afraid that meant that she was a bastard too. It had been Jon she had gone to in her fear and Jon who had reassured her. She wondered whether this offer of legitimation had been there in the previous life too. If yes, why didn’t he take the Stark name? She went to stand beside him and holds his hand. His large hands encircled her tiny fingers in a tight grip. It was a silent request. The one where no voice is needed and Jon understands all the same!

“Stark. Jon Stark. A name that I once craved so much in my life! A name that I refused twice! ”

“Twice” She questioned.

Jon nodded “Once in this life. Once in castle black, Stannis Baratheon has offered me the name.” _‘_ _You need only bend your knee, lay your sword at my feet, and pledge yourself to my service, and you shall rise again as Jon Stark, the Lord of Winterfell’_ He still remembers Stannis Baratheon’s words.

Jon felt Arya tug at his hand. He saw Arya biting her lips and that familiar action in your young face almost made him smile. He smiled and ruffled her hair. “It seems Master Luwin has reported our drama to father. I told father and mother about your identity.”

His breath caught. So the time has come. “So the show is about to start” He replied simply. What else he could say? Everything is as they planned. Soon father will ask about their green dreams and they will only provide the information they needed. There is no need to burden others with the future. Let them live in peace as long as it exists. But Arya’s face looked pale.

“Arya”

Arya shook her head in resignation and said in exasperation “I am afraid of failing. I’m afraid of letting this opportunity pass us by. And I’m afraid of what happens if nothing in this world ever changes.”

Jon kissed her forehead and assured her “Then we can be afraid together”

Grey eyes locked to each other with an intensity beyond their ages. ”Jon”

“Yes”

“Do you still love her?” Arya asked cautiously. Her voice was even but in her eyes he could see fear and trepidation. Jon took a deep breath. Jon’s insides churned like a hot dragon fire. Did he? Did he ever? He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. The image of Daenerys dying in his arms emerged in his memory.

“I..I don’t know” Jon told her honestly. He can argue with Arya for hours but he knew Arya didn’t lie about Dany’s madness or obsessive need for power. Thinking about it, he too has seen the hints of madness in her but never really saw it. Like her impulse to attack kings landing with Dragon when she heard about the fall of High garden and then her burning the prisoners alive. After everything she had done to prove that she is not her father, she did exactly became that at the end. It’s said that the Mad King was stable at the initial stage of his reign, only after his imprisonment signs of madness took its toll. He wonders whether he too shared the Targaryen madness. However he couldn’t invest much on that thought as he heard Arya.

“Targaryens married their sisters. It’s not like that though” She said stubbornly then continued without giving him time to respond “Heart is all that matters Jon. If you love her truly, you should marry her and in that way you could tune out her worst impulses”

What do you know about love? Jon wanted to question his little sister-cousin. What right does she have to advise him about his heart? And as if she heard his thoughts, she answered “I know a thing or two about love Jon.”

His head snapped at her words. All the thoughts of Dany or the iron throne or even the long night vanished from his head. He clenched his jaw stubbornly trying not to show the anxiety that creeps up at her words. _Arya and love_. He couldn’t fathom the idea of any man worthy of her love. Was this man the reason Arya moved away from Jon back then. “Who ?” He demanded through his gritted teeth.

“He doesn’t matter. He is not that important.” She entreated her eyes unable to meet his any longer. Her refusal to reveal intensified the desire to know the man’s identity who, somehow seems to capture his cousin’s heart. But he curbs his curiosity for now “Ok”

Jon heard a sigh of relief from Arya before she turns to meet his eyes. “I am not a great politician like Sansa. But even I knew we need to have a plan to deal with Daenerys” And that was the wrong statement to say. Jon’s eyes flared at the mention of Sansa’s name and muttered angrily “Thank god for that”

Arya glared at Jon and he glares back without backing down “What?” Jon growled.

“Daenerys is nothing without her dragons. If the stories I heard is correct she hatched the dragons at her husband’s funeral pyre.” Arya said it like a secret that he didn’t know. He didn’t remark on it. Arya is on to something and he needs to hear it.

“Go on.”

“If we are able to get Daenerys married to you before she tastes her power, there is one less queen we need to fight.” The moment the words were out of Arya, Jon sees red. He felt his anger rise inside him. He may have loved Daenerys once like that. Not anymore. He trembled “I will never marry her” He said carefully. When Jon saw Arya open her mouth to argue, he looked at her eye as strong as he can to show Arya that he truly meant it. He really meant it. “Never!” He spat it out like venom.

Arya looked at him wide-eyed at his sudden outburst. She wanted to ask whether you prefer to kill your beloved Dany? But she bit her tongue. It’s not her place. She was afraid to lose Jon all over again, to lose her brother again. But however long you twist it the truth is their relation will never be the same as before. He is not her brother anymore. He is a king. They are different now. He is a wolf but he is also a dragon. And she needs to accept it. One day or another he will take his rightful place in the Iron throne leaving the North. So she calmly spoke highlighting the heart of their discussion.

“If we could get Daenerys to Westeros before her wedding to a Dothraki, you know she will be grateful for our help and there is a chance that there will be less hostility between North and the Dragons. After all, I heard that she was forced to marry the Dothraki Khal by her brother Viserys to get the support of Dothraki army to invade Westeros”

Jon seems to come back to himself. His anger not yet forgotten but dimmed to a favorable level. His brows are crunched together and she can see her words turn over his mind.

“You are right. If my memory serves right, she was under the protection of some majister in Pentos. ” Arya beamed at that knowledge but Jon was not sure “The question is how we could do that? Even if we do it somehow, there will be consequences. Last time a lady disappeared, a war broke out. Her brother Viserys is not a kind man.” Jon warned.

Arya bit her lips and looks down thinking how foolish of an idea was that? She stopped the urge to stomp her leg at frustration. Times like these she feels to go on a killing spree starting with the Lannisters. And suddenly she doubts herself. If only she is a little smarter, it would have been easy for Jon.

“Hey” Jon pulled her to his chest and kissed her hair “Let us think about this through the night and tomorrow we will discuss again” He then messed her hair like old times. The familiar yet the odd action bring a smile at her face and she laughed heartily and swats his hands playfully. But the sound of someone approaching made Arya and Jon alert and after a few seconds, Ned Stark emerged from the shadows with a torch in his hand. The solemn face of her lord father gulped seeing Jon in front of his mother’s statue.

**Edited on 6th May 2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the way they finally reunited and sorted out their thoughts. I wanted to include some magic in the coming chapters and if you have any suggestions, put out in your comments. And also don't forgot to write the reviews on this chapter.


	8. Direwolves

**Arya’s 10 th name-day:**

Arya bounded down the stairways of the Winterfell castle, three steps at a time. Jory followed close behind. She was at the stable in no time. Her lord father has given her and Jon the permission to ride along the Wolfswood as long she is accompanied by the guards. Her lady mother was not so excited with the prospect. But it’s her tenth name day and this is the only day her mother will turn a blind eye on her unlikely ways or in her language wildling ways. Besides her most difficult child suddenly acted like a little lady and sit through all her classes without any pressure for the past few moons and she needs to be rewarded for her good behaviour. She saw her father and Hullen standing aside a beautiful mare smiling at her. She could not help the grin that appeared in her face. Her gift from her father just like the last time. The Horse was well breed and suited for the northern climate. They had also made her a customized saddle suitable for her size, made of leather.

“Thank you, father” Arya squealed, as she jumped into her father’s arms. Father has laughed and helped her to the mound. As she is busy gushing over her new horse, Jon came up to her with his horse. Her Lord father has given her warning almost a dozen times about the dangers lurking outside if she attempts to cross the wolfs wood farther than they are allowed. She eagerly nodded her head and slid into a gallop smooth as silk. Her cloak billowed out, rippling in the wind and the snow seemed to rush at her face. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Jon and others following.

“Race you” Arya shouted grinning. And she heard her father’s shout of warning but she was too happy to be at the moment. By the time Jon closed the distance. They were on the edge of the wolfswood, two miles beyond the winter town, they had left the others well behind. It was nice under the trees. She kept the horse to a walk, holding the reigns lightly and looking all around her. She knew this wood, but it had been so long confined to Winterfell that he felt as though she were seeing it for the first time. The smells filled his nostrils; the sharp fresh tang of pine needles, the earthy odour of wet rotting leaves, the hints of animal musk and distant cooking fires. She caught a glimpse of a black squirrel moving through the snow-covered branches of an oak and paused to study the silvery web of an empress spider.

“I miss him,” Jon said in a low voice as he walked his horse side by side with hers. Arya peered at Jon confused. Robb, he needs to the dutiful future Lord today. There is a feast in Winterfell inviting all the lords in the North for celebrating her tenth nameday. But she knew her father wanted to warn all the lords about Wildlings and the White Walkers. Her father was sceptical when they described their visions, but what could the Lord of Winterfell say against two green seers who has revealed his biggest secret in detail. Eventually, he promised them to investigate further about their claims and as a result, he had sent a raven claiming to investigate on Wildlings to Mormont’s as they are most prone to the Wildling attacks. Of course, it was Jon’s suggestion as he knew well about it as he recollects Lyanna Mormont’s objection on the free folk last time. If all goes well, North will be united this time to fight against the Night King.

“Robb is busy entertaining all the visitors for my feast and I am sure you have plenty of time to enjoy riding and hunting another day,” She said smiling to Jon.

Jon nodded. True, he remembered riding through the wolfswood with his uncle and Robb. He knew the wolfswood around Winterfell as well as any man. It was much the same, and yet the feel of it now was very different. His heart went to time in another life with Ghost, riding through the forest to the Wall. His heart ached for his wolf and as if on cue, he heard a howl distant yet near and another one a reply. Jon glanced back at Arya and saw her eyes roaming around the trees wildly searching for a threat. ‘ _No’_ His mind whispers ‘ _No threat’_. A twig twitched and Arya and Jon both snapped their heads at the direction and saw a massive wolf … _direwolf_ as large as their horse of which now seems to be disturbed at the beast presence. Then the direwolf stalks towards them causing their horse to spook and making Arya fall into dirt and Jon barely controlling his mare. And the grown direwolf was on Arya instantly yet she didn’t feel fear. The two golden eyes reminded her too much of Nymeria and her hand instantly went to her grey fur scratching as she did to Nymeria. The beast melted to her touch and made a sound which she already knew that she likes it. And then she felt it as she observed the beast above her, she is carrying the pups. Her heart skipped a beat as the realization dawn on her. Nymeria inside this magnificent direwolf mother! She almost felt like the mother wolf knew too about their connection to her child.

“She is the mother of our direwolves” Jon’s sound cut through her thoughts and his eyes held the same wonder she knew is in hers too. The mother wolf moved from her to Jon and she took that chance to stand and observed the scene. Something in the air changed and a power radiated from the direwolf. It was almost magical, beautiful and wild. But an arrow swooshing through the air aiming for the direwolf, which fortunately missed as another wolf angry as winter storm came into picture protecting his wolf mate disrupted the peace. Arya looked towards Jory who is drawing another arrow and can feel her hackles go up. A violent energy seeped through her body long forgotten but now woke from its sleep on the danger. She placed herself in front of the wolf with one hand resting on her fur holding the wolf in place and surprisingly the mother wolf accepted her command. But her wolf mate didn’t, he showed his fangs threateningly and growled at the outsiders. Jory and the other guards looked fearful at the massive wolf and she could hear silent pleas to move away from the beast in Jory’s eyes. Thankfully Jon took the situation in control.

“They are direwolves. The sigil of House Stark. The Old gods won’t forgive us if we put them in danger” Jon said with a strong and powerful voice. ‘ _Like a King’_ Her mind sang. Jory looked like he was ready to use his sword valiantly at the direwolf. A fool. A loyal fool nonetheless. Arya smoothen back her temper thinking Jory is doing this to help the Stark children and nothing else. He is doing his duty. Jory finally nods and begged them to return to the castle and subtly ordered them to place enough distance between the beast. But the direwolf has some other plan as they silently followed Arya and Jon on their way back to their home which greatly disturbs their companions. Soon two of their guard’s ride in front of them to alert the presence of direwolves and as expected when they entered the Winterfell courtyard, Ned Stark the Lord of Winterfell stood tall with a stoic face adorning his valerian sword Ice as mighty as a direwolf. Beside him stood the gigantic Lord Greatjon Umber with his sword, her brother Robb Stark and few other lords she didn’t know but by sigil, she could guess. All looked at them with shock as Jon and Arya make way to her father with the living sigil of the Starks flanging them by side. All but the Starks took a step back in dread when the direwolves howled long and hard as if they want to declare the whole world that they finally are in-home and by answer sound of a distant pack reached everyone ears. Let the whole realm knows Wolves are back, she mused. Everyone stood there for a torturously long time doing nothing but staring at the direwolves. Eventually, it’s her brother Bran who came running from nowhere broke the silence.

“Bran” Her mother’s shouts echoed through the courtyard at the same time the boy decides to touch the mother wolf. Sound of sheathing swords vibrated around them. What stunned everyone is the mother wolf doesn’t bite off the boy’s hand instead she licked his face just like a cute pet.


	9. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update but a short one. Enjoy :)

**Catelyn** :

What happened in the courtyard still made her skin crawl. Last few moons so many unnatural things happened. Her daughter along with the boy catching a fever one night abruptly and woke up at the same time seeing the same nightmares. She wished it was just nightmares but after her daughter disclosing the heritage of the boy she condemned with every breath, they couldn’t classify her dreams as nightmares anymore. Her husband claimed them as green seers. After all, the blood of the First Men still flowed in the veins of the Starks. History has depicted the occurrence of wargs and green seers in the Stark family tree. But Catelyn refused to believe that her daughter is one like the stories in Old naan. Catelyn had been anointed with the seven oils and named in the rainbow of light that filled the sept of Riverrun. She was of the Faith, like her father and grandfather and his father before him. Her gods had names, and their faces were as familiar as the faces of her parents. Worship was a septon with a censer, the smell of incense, a seven-sided crystal alive with light, voices raised in song. The Tullys kept a godswood, as all the great houses did, but it was only a place to walk or read or lie in the sun. Worship was for the sept. Here in Winterfell, she prayed in the sept which her husband has made for her and she made sure her children too followed her belief. And she knew Sansa is the only one that truly followed the seven. Robb will attend some prayers out of respect for his mother but never truly believed it. And she cannot force on him as he is the future Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North where Old gods are being followed. She already knew that some people disliked the idea of her being Ned’s wife, a position she is sure a lot of Northern women thought perfect for themselves. And Arya she never was a religious girl. She knew from her husband that Arya likes to sit with him down in the weirwood tree while he tends to ‘Ice’. But she won’t set her feet in the sept unless someone dragged her in. Now though she is seen going to Godswood more than once. It seems Arya not only inherited the Stark looks but in her veins, the power of Stark blood that they share with the children of forest runs strong than in any other children of hers. Once the restless child Arya Underfoot who refuses to comb her hair or be put in a pretty dress or to be with her sister in one room changed into a little lady Catelyn always wanted her to be and she rejoiced in her daughter’s maturity for some time at least. But now she wished her wild daughter to be back, not this girl with some dark power and greater burden in her shoulder. Once the entire guest lives, she will go to the sept and repent for all her sins so that her daughter will be safe from magic. With that thought, she entered Arya’s chamber to see her talking with a rather excited Sansa holding out a dress. This was another pleasant change in Winterfell from a few moons back. Sisters being lovely and close with each other! A wish both Ned and she dearly prayed for. And she smiled hearing their conversation.

“I know that you don’t like dresses. That’s why I made this” Sansa brought the dress to her neck making it clear to see the dress was rather unusual in the North. “You can run and walk and be comfortable like you wanted and also look like a lady” The dress was of pale grey colour and with dire wolves and roses embroidered in the flares of the skirt. And what made it different is the diagonal slit that could show off her legs. She frowned looking over it then she saw Sansa showing matching jerkins Arya could wear with the dress so that the dress won’t look improper. Arya smiled and thanked her sister for the dress and went back to the dressing area to change. She remembered once Sansa asking whether Arya is a bastard like Jon because she is nothing like her or Sansa. She remembered laughing at her elder daughter’s pout when she told ‘No, she is your sister’. She must have laughed loudly because Sansa looked at her curiously. She smiled and went to her eldest daughter and waited for Arya. She hopes Arya likes the dress which Sansa made with so much effort. And then she thought her worry was needless as her girl is not the same.

“Sansa, you should help me to tie this on the back. I couldn’t reach” Arya’s irritated voice breaks her thoughts and she turns to see her daughter’s head looming out from the shade with a scowl. She thought of helping Arya but Sansa was out of her seat in an instant. Her heart warms at seeing the newfound friendship between the siblings. At least something good happened out of all these. But her happiness was short-lived as she saw a frantic Sansa running towards her with tears and hiding her head in her chest repeating some unintelligible words which she only could pick up some words like witch or glow. While she tried to calm down Sansa, Arya came out in a simple shift with a confused face and touched gently at Sansa’s shoulder.

“Sansa” Her voice was as gentle as a rain droplet but Sansa recoiled immediately and almost shouted at Arya with malice “Go Away. You are a witch.” Catelyn held her chest horrified hearing her most dutiful daughter’s haunting words to Arya. She watched colour draining from Arya’s face and changing into that emotionless mask which she somehow acquired recently and also most terrifying to see in her younger face. But this time for a moment her big grey eyes betrayed her true emotion hurt. Catelyn doesn’t know whether to comfort Arya or to pacify a tearful Sansa and Arya made that decision for her by displaying anger to conceal her pain.

“This is my room. Get out”


	10. Winter rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of Arya's thought as she prepared for her name day feast.

Just when she thought everything is fine with her and Sansa, this occurred, this unexpected tantrum of her beautiful and extremely stupid sister. Somehow she wonders how this foolish and naive girl has turned into the most savage and manipulative player at the end in her past life.

“A Witch” Arya whispered aloud still looking at the doors through which her mother and her sister went. She tried thinking back the scenes. Sansa was perfectly well until she came back over the shield to help her with the dress. She remembers Sansa’s finger touching her spine and how it made her feel. A kind of feeling like someone has dug deep into her skin and drifting up something that’s itched into her skin. Of course it is all her wild imagination. Maybe it’s because she still is not used to someone touching her. She waved off her thoughts considering Sansa’s over-reactive nature. Maybe it’s because the dress was not fitting or she was too ugly for the dress. She quickly collected the dress and observed the running wolves embroidered across the hem, running her fingers through the soft and yet thick woolen cloth. The wolf inside her wants to rip this dress into pieces and throw it on her sister’s face for calling her a witch. To watch her and the old septa’s face red with humiliation. But she could also imagine the consequences of such an action in a very colorful way. All the efforts of her being the little lady image she has created will be wiped out of existence if such a thing happens. No she couldn’t do that; still she couldn’t leave her sister’s impudence. She loves her sister but how much ever she tries to forget and forgive, one half of her childhood’s memory is of her bitterness towards her own appearance. That consciousness that she was not enough and she will never be enough for her mother has been a constant feeling. It was really hard for her to accept that her face was also in fact pleasing to look at.

“Milady” A maid flutters into her chamber with a bright smile. No doubt her mother must have sent for helping her ready for the feast. She smirked because she found the way to exact revenge. She will not be beautiful as her lady mother or her sister but she can be charming as a little mermaid if she wants. She invoked all the tips and tricks that she grasped from the most famous courtesan in Bravos. She immediately asked her maid to gather some cosmetics. Not to say that her maid ‘Bella’ was perplexed hearing her demands. However she had happily collected all the things for Arya. Arya has never been a fan of corset. In fact her mother has only made her one or two since she never used it. But today she ravaged through her closet to find an appropriate one to wear under the dress. Once she got into that blasted corset that squeezes her out of air, she settled into the dress which Sansa made for her name day with the help of Bella. She combed her hair carefully untangling all the knots and applying a generous amount of flavored oil that Bella gathered from only God knew where, to tame her thick dark hair. Once she feels satisfied with the feel of her hair, she allowed Bella to weave a little braid from the front section that looks like a tiny waterfall until it reaches the middle of her hair and then leaving the remaining hair to flow freely that reaches till mid-back. Bella was so surprised by the outcome of her effort she almost clapped in joy. Then Arya applied a little kohl to highlight her grey eyes as she remembered Black pearl saying her eyes are the best feature in her face and she should add life to that to mesmerize her audience. Still here she is a lady of great house not a courtesan so she only darkened the sides of eyes in such a way that it looks natural. She thought of adding color to her lips but thought against it as she is now practically a child. Overdoing things might slap back at her face. Arya was so engrossed in her ministration that she didn’t notice a wide-eyed Bella who is beside her. Arya felt so confused when she turns to see her maid’s reaction.

“Milady you look...” Bella said and then cut off whatever she was planning to say to disappear off her room in the blink of an eye. Her eyes scanned over her own frame in the mirror and she felt beautiful for the first time but Bella’s reaction brought all her confidence to a grinding halt. What if she still look like ugly little Arya Horse face? No, she refuses to back down now. She refuses to be Arya horse face again. The odd words she heard from the Black pearl strengthen her heart ‘ _Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it. And you cannot blame others if you yourself fail to notice your beauty that reflected in your soul_ ’ She gazed at her reflection appreciating her big grey eyes that she often lamented as dull colorless eyes compared to blue Tully eyes of her sister and she closed her eyes remembering Gendry’s words during their intimate moment. Gendry has confessed that the color of her eyes reminded him of the dragon glass before tempering into a weapon. Yes she is not a flower to be seen as a beautiful thing to be plucked and used by some. She is a fiery metal that is beaten and tempered to transform into rare and sharpest valyrian steel that could cut down the flesh of enemies like butter. She opened her steely grey eyes and she felt like a warrior princess like Nymeria who conquered the Dorne or like Visenya the Warrior queen who helped his brother to conquer the seven kingdoms. And she is ready to win and as in cue, she heard a knock followed by Robb’s voice.

“Arya….Come sister..Mother asked me to escort you to the feast”

Arya walks out to see Robb waiting on the door one foot tapping against the stone floor. The second Robb saw her; Robb did a double-take on her attire and then fixated on her hair. Robb didn’t realize that he was staring at her longer than necessary until he heard Arya clearing her throats looking unsure. And he, the foolish brother just pulled at Arya’s hair and she shrieked like Sansa. Now she understands why Sansa gets all angry when she does the same. By the gods she had sat down patiently almost an hour to set her hair. Robb raised her hand like in surrender and said as in like an explanation “I have never seen your hair this tidy and long.” When she was about to snap at Robb, Bella called their attention. She was panting and heaving holding something in her hands. Bella slowly showed the thing that she holds, a wreath made of leaves, flowers and branches and in flowers, her eyes draw attention to winter roses blue as frost. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever laid eyes upon. _Did Bella run all the way to get this?_ “Is it for me, Bella?” Arya questioned. Bella was one of the maids in Winterfell who could deal with Arya’s hair back in her past life and her son Joe who is of the same age as her, was one of her playmates much to her lady mother’s dismay. And they were among the households who got killed in the Bolton’s attack and she almost cried in joy seeing Joe again in this life.

“I saw my son along with his sister making this crown for you, milady. But I said that it’s not an appropriate gift for a lady. Now though I added some winter roses in this crown to make it worthy of you and I think this will complete your attire today” Bella said to Arya but her eyes straying to Robb with doubt and then she added as an afterthought “That is, if you will accept milady”

Arya felt strong emotions at her gesture and looked towards Bella hoping she could feel it in her eyes how much it meant to her. “Thank you Bella and tell Joe and Larra that I loved it”. Bella beamed and placed the crown carefully at her hair. She then hummed an appreciation over her final works.

“There…milady. You look pretty as a winter rose” Arya blushed furiously at the praise. It’s not every day someone calls her pretty. And her irritating and loving brother catches her on that and teased by placing his hands over his heart “Oh By the old and new gods, my little wild sister is blushing” She glared and playfully slap on his arms that only cause him to laugh more.

Robb then cracked a smile at Bella. “Thank you Bella for turning my wildling sister into a little lady today” Robb said to Bella who smiled happily and left to her duties. Robb then anchored her towards the great hall for her feast and along the way the dire wolves stepped beside the siblings like guardians who made both of them jump in surprise. Robb sighed looking at the wolves and then said “Mother won’t like it”

Arya just shrugged knowing very well of her mother’s opinions but she didn’t care for now. She felt safe now with the presence of the dire wolves and her heart soared for Nymeria. She wondered whether Robb too felt the same connection as her to his direwolf ‘Greywind’.

“Robb”

“Hmm”

“What about you? Do you like them?” Arya asked Robb and he suddenly stopped and along with them the dire wolves. He looked towards them and said “I don’t know but I feel protected at their presence”. She smiled, satisfied with the answer and then resumed their path.


	11. A Quiet wolf observes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very small chapter seeing the feast through Ned Stark's eyes.

The Great hall of Winterfell was hazy with smoke and heavy with the smell of roasted meat and fresh-baked bread. The grey stones draped with many banners of the Northern house but the banner of the dire wolf proudly stood out, indicating the sovereignty of House Stark. A singer was playing the harp and reciting a ballad and he could see the lords and ladies all getting comfortable with each other laughing and sharing jokes and story. Among them, he catches the eyes of a few lords and nods at them. Beside him to his left, his lady wife along with Sansa, Bran and Rickon is sitting and to his right, two positions are meant for his heir Robb and to the person of honor ‘Arya’. He looks towards Cat who is saying something to Sansa who looks sullen today which was unusual. His eldest daughter loves to feast and dance and sing, meeting handsome lords and ladies. The other two youngest ones seemed to be in their own world laughing and looking everywhere and anywhere around. He smiled. Let all of them be as innocent as they can when they could. Let all of them never know what true winter is. But with the revelation from Arya and Jon, that’s debatable. His eyes found Jon who is sitting in the far end of the hall indulging in wine but also alert, looking at someone with such hate like he is expecting some attacks. He squinted to see a man who was clad in a spotted pink fur clock. He felt uncomfortable at the realization. He always avoided the Bolton’s as best as he can but this he couldn’t since Jon and Arya was deadest on unifying North for the Long night if such a thing is there. He prayed to god that let them be wrong and their dreams meant nothing. But deep in his soul, he knew war is coming. Winter is coming. And with that he turned his eyes to the door.

“Lady Arya Stark and Lord Robb Stark” Someone announced their arrival even before they set their foot inside. He gasped for air seeing his daughter along with her brother entering into the hall with the dire wolves at their heels. It was like seeing a ghost. Ghost of Lyanna Stark, his sister. Never in other days, had Arya looked more like Lya, dressed in a beautiful gown and with the crown of winter roses resting in her head. She looks like a true daughter of North. The familiar yet the horrified image of his sister lying in the bed of blood and roses came unbidden to his mind and that sends a new stab of fear through him. He suddenly wished Arya to be hidden somewhere far from anyone who dared to look at her daughter. _Old Gods! Please don’t take my daughter away from me_. He came out of his stupor by his wife’s stern voice.

“I should have known she will never abide by any rules. See Ned, coming to the feasting hall with wild beasts at her command” Cat mutters with a wave of her hands and her nerve in the forehead pops showing her displeasure. Ned heaved a sigh and squeezed her hand to calm her. “They will never harm anyone. Let it be. It’s her name day”. Cat was not pleased with the situation but she kept her mouth shut at least for the time being. Once Arya and Robb had been seated, toasts were made and then the feasting began and then many lords approached the head table to wish Arya with their gifts. And Arya accepted the gift with all grace which he is sure his wife is proud of. And what surprised him more is Arya knew almost everyone’s name and even asked about their daughters and sons eliciting a smile from the high lords. Lord GreatJon was so charmed by Arya that he asked Ned “What are you feeding Lady Stark to make such pretty lasses, Ned?” He laughed a deep belly laugh and then claimed Arya is Lyanna reborn and this time, North won’t allow any dragon to pluck this Winter rose. No doubt he is already in cups but still he flinched at that. Briefly he wondered how the North will react to the truth of the Robert Rebellion. Apparently Arya didn’t like the comparison and she cocked her head as she voiced out her counterargument, as bold as brass, to the Lord’s dire prediction “My lord, I may have her look but believe me I am no flower. “ She then flashed a grin and looked straight at the lord’s eye and proclaimed with a sweet smile sweetening her harsh words “I am a wolf and I would personally rip out their hearts with my fangs, if anyone dares.”

“Arya” His wife called out in shock and exasperation. GreatJon looked like he had just swallowed a sour lemon hearing the young girl’s words. Ned cleared his throat “You must forgive my daughter. She has no patience for courtesies. It’s her..” Ned couldn’t finish his sentence since GreatJon started laughing again and then clapped Arya’s shoulder who is peering at Lord Umber from her seat. “You” He said lowering himself to look at the young’s face and then continued “Little wolf are a true Stark”. Then more lords and ladies came offering their good wishes but what unnerved him is Lord Bolton and the way dire wolves who until now was sitting in a corner came up to stand near Arya all threatening and a menacing way. He didn’t bring any gifts but offered polite words to all. He just came and wished Arya in a small and soft voice and his ghostly grey eyes peering over all his children and the dire wolves with calculation. When he left, Ned Stark breathed a sigh and when he turned to Arya to perhaps say that she could go to bed, the angry glint in her eyes took him unawares. The way her nostrils flared just like the dire wolf. He gently touched her to get her attention and her face turned bright like a sunny day after a long cold night. And the way she masked her emotions from her face, she did as easy as one could change clothes. For a moment, he could only stare at the girl in confusion and frustration. There was a time when he could read her mind just by looking at her eyes. And now he had no idea. This girl is not the girl who bites her lip when thinking of a lie to say to her lord father. The Arya he knew would have asked his father by now why he stares at her? That Arya never knew to contain her wilderness. But this girl after she woke up from the fever is different. Burdened with a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope all of you are enjoying this story and I want to thank you all for the support you have given to this story through your comments and kudos. And yes, I am taking it at a very slow pace but I assure you guys I will try to make it worth for your patience. And I pray everyone is happy and healthy. May God bless you all !


	12. A wolf intertwined with a three-headed dragon

**Catelyn** :

Ned rolled off and climbed from her bed, as he had a thousand times before. He crossed the room, pulled back the heavy tapestries, and threw open the high narrow windows one by one, letting the night air into the chamber.

The wind swirled around him as he stood facing the dark, naked and empty-handed. Catelyn pulled the furs to her chin and watched him. He looked somehow smaller and more vulnerable, like the youth she had wed in the sept at Riverrun. She could feel his unease from the urgency of his lovemaking.

Catelyn sat up in the bed “What is it?”

Ned turned back to her. His eyes were haunted, his voice thick with doubt. “She looks like her. Even more beautiful than her”. Catelyn know then and there Ned was talking about his long lost sister and her younger daughter. She always thought Sansa is the one who will grow into a woman far more beautiful than she ever was. She felt like someone slapped her when she saw Arya entered into the great hall wearing the dress gifted by Sansa and the crown of wildflowers on her thick dark hair that neatly flowing until her mid-back. Everything from her hair to boots she wore, blended perfectly well with her short slender figure and she saw the promise of a beauty she will become one day. She was ashamed to admit that she failed to identify the beauty hidden in Arya’s hard northern features until that moment. That disappointment in herself and also the sight of the damned beast made her extremely snarky. And the man after man comparing her to Late Lyanna Stark didn’t make her any better. If anything, it made her feel like an unworthy mother who failed to see her own daughter’s true potential. Her husband has seen it long before her. Even the Old Nan saw it. Not Catelyn. She sighed and saw Ned facing away from her, back to the night. He stood staring out in the darkness, watching the moon and stars perhaps or perhaps the sentries on the wall. Catelyn softened then, to see his pain. Eddard Stark loved all his children but Arya, he adored her. She was about to go to him when the knock came at the door, loud and unexpected. Ned turned, frowning. “What is it?”

Desmond’s voice came through the door. “My lord, Lady Sansa and Lady Arya is here and insists to see you.”

“Very well. Send them in.” Ned crossed to the wardrobe and slipped on a heavy robe. Catelyn too did the same. She could only hope Sansa and Arya are not fighting like in the past. Apparently Ned too thought the same

“Wars are easier than daughters” Ned muttered absently. Girls were shown in. Arya was only in her nightdress, her hair wildly blown in all directions and her face showed that she was still sleepy while Sansa was dressed in a more appropriate gown along with the furs around her shoulders and her eyes show a determination. Ned looked irritated and he commanded them in a stern voice which children named the Lord’s voice.

“I hope it’s something important that you came to us in this hour” He didn’t raise the voice but the message was clear. _Not again_. She thought. Sansa was always a dreamy girl and now somehow in her head, Arya is a witch from Old Naan’s tales. Surely she needs to have a talk with the Old naan. Sansa looked down at her father’s command but Arya as usual didn’t fluster under Ned’s gaze. Arya huffed and then said with a scowl “Apparently Sansa thinks I am a witch and I have some mark on my back” Sansa didn’t waste any moment to start her argument. She forcefully loosened Arya’s nightgown and turned the younger girl around to show her bareback. Catelyn flushed in embarrassment at her eldest daughter’s improper conduct. She was about to rebuke them when Sansa said with all her twelve-year confidence.

“Look mother. See for yourself. I am not making things up. She is a witch-like in old stories.”

“Sansa” Catelyn barely controlled herself from raising her voice at her normally well-behaved daughter. “You will go back to your room now young lady and stop investing time in Old naan’s story.” Sansa’s beautiful face crumbled at her mother’s sharp tone but she insisted “Mother, she is a witch. Can’t you see the glowing mark on her skin and when you touch it, she will show you terrible things”

“Enough Sansa. I didn’t see any marks on her skin and tomorrow you will repent for your behavior in the sept” Catelyn commanded in her stern voice leaving no argument at the matter. She immediately covered Arya and called out Desmond to escort the young girls back to their chamber. once the door closed, Catelyn turned her attention back to Ned. And his face had an unreadable expression. When she demands his attention, he came out of his thoughts and then enquired about Sansa’s words about the witch and she explained to her husband and assured him that she will personally talk to the girls and make sure they won’t do anything like this in the front of guests. Ned wordlessly nods and went back to bed wishing her a faraway goodnight.

Contrary to Catelyn, Ned saw what Sansa was trying to explain. There was indeed a mark on Arya’s skin, a wolf intertwined with a three-headed dragon, the symbol of House Stark and House Targaryen itched into her skin. _By the Gods, what’s happening to my child?_ He thought helplessly. And Cat, she didn’t acknowledge the mark. No, from her words she hasn’t found anything on Arya. He and Sansa saw but why Cat couldn’t? First the visions and now this mark! He normally is not a superstitious but now…. He needs to talk with Arya.

* * *

 **NOTES** : In this chapter, I have used the exact wordings from the book to portray Cat and Ned. I hope you like this short chapter and see you soon with the next chapter. Also please leave kudos and comments because that really really gives me inspiration :)

* * *


	13. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya discuss their marks

Arya was totally pissed off when Sansa came to her room middle of her sleep, demanding to accompany her to their parent’s room. When she enquired the reason, she merely said that she is not alone and she has her guard outside the room, if she tried anything against her with her supposed witch power. Somehow that reminds her of Sansa in the other life getting scared after seeing her bag of faces and uselessly threatening her.

_“I have hundreds of men here at Winterfell, all loyal to me.”_

_“They are not here now”_

She groaned audibly and for the sake of getting rid of Sansa, she merely complied with whatever prim proper Sansa planned to unveil her true self to the world. She was surprised to hear Sansa proclaiming about a glowing mark on her back but mother immediately denied it while covering her dress properly. She heaved a sigh thinking all these claims are just Sansa’s imagination but just before she left the room, she caught her father’s face. That was not the face of an irritated father who caught up in the middle of quarrelsome daughters. No, it was something else. She tried to see any marks on her back using the one mirror in her room and almost fell down seeing it, a glowing something like a picture widely spread across her spine. She angled her back in such to make it more visible to her through the mirror. A proud snaring dire wolf entwined with a three-headed dragon spread across her spine!. There was a beauty in the way both sigils merged equally marvelous in her skin. Is that a sign from the god, saying this time it will be different? Sansa is right. But her mother didn’t react? How her maids who helped her to bath didn’t notice such a big glowing mark that adorned her skin. Hell even her father didn’t comment on it. When did she get this drawing on her? Is it when she came back? If yes, does Jon too have it? So many questions ran through her head all at once. All her lessons dictate she should wait till morning to check with Jon but hell with the life lesson. For once, she is Arya Stark, the wild and impatient one. She quickly covers herself with a fur cloak. Not that she is cold! Now a day, she doesn’t feel any cold. She sneaks past the sleeping guards and make way to Jon’s chamber as she did easily when she was young without any assassin skills in another life. But today, Jon’s door was barred so she slowly knocked on the door hoping he will hear her soon. She doesn’t intend to wake up the whole castle. After some more wishful knocking, Jon appeared at the door in a simple shirt and jerkins but with a dagger in his hand looking over frantically for unseen enemies in the dark. Jon’s eyes calmed a little seeing her but he was still wary of the reasons Arya came to him at this time, which would have never been a surprise once in the past but now did something happen? Jon searched once more in the near surrounding and then ushered Arya into his chamber. Arya didn’t waste any moment to show him the mark. Jon looked at Arya alarmed when she started loosening her dress. Soon his confusion turned to bewilderment spotting a glorious depicting of sigils of two proud families in her skin, glowing like a star in the moonlight. He couldn’t help but to feel it under his fingertips and when he does, his breath hitched and he swears he heard a voice ‘ _Destiny’_. The word invoked the memories that he had buried deep within himself. The Nightmares from his long past. Destiny that made the red woman proclaims him _the Prince that was promised_ who was meant to stab the heart of winter but instead he plunged a knife to his own kin. He removed his hand instantly like it was touched by hellfire. Jon had a million questions to ask Arya but she beats him on it. Her already large grey eyes widen even more if that is any possible looking at him as she spoke aloud in a curious quiver in her voice.

“Do you have the same?” Of course, not! Jon could only gape at her thinking he had no way to keep such a magic mark on his back, considering he always take bath on the shared bathtubs in the castle with the servants all around him. Then he heard Arya huffing and then followed by another demand.

“Take off your stupid shirt!” Arya was practically bouncing on her tiptoes while commanding and somehow that action made Arya look like the young girl he once knew. But Jon didn’t take the risk of going on with his thought since Arya is ready to tear back his shirt if he prolonged any longer. He quickly shed of the shirt and turns back. If the gasp from Arya he heard and the feel of her hands running across her back is any indication, then he too has the same mark.

“How..?” Jon and Arya wondered aloud at the same time, flummoxed. And as of some spell or some enchantment, their eyes rolled back and saw a vision in a lightning speed. There was a shadow of a man and a woman ascending to a throne with a crown adorning their heads. And then a voice suspiciously that sounds like Bran’s whispered in their ear like a ghost “Destiny”. And just like that, everything came back to normal. No voices, no shadows. Jon and Arya looked around perplexed wondering whether all these were their mere imagination. Arya shook her head and cursed

“What the fuck?” She started pacing from one side to another side in Jon’s room trying to eradicate her thrumming tension. What had just happened? Was that a vision? If that is it, what does that mean? And was the voice Bran’s? Is Bran the one who brought them back? Of all the training she received under the House of Black and White to conceal her true emotions, she is failing now. Seven hells! She thought as she saw Jon observing her with amusement. Who would have that Broody Jon sits like nothing ever matters while Wild little Arya frets?

“You know if you continue walking like this, you would probably reach Essos by daylight?” Jon looked at Arya with a smirk. Unlike Arya, Jon managed to stop unwanted thoughts and refused to concern himself with the vision or whatever it is or the mark or the origin of it? But he only focused on one thing; they need to survive the war of living and the dead. That’s their destiny and if this mark somehow helps them to fulfill that, they should use it. And he said so to Arya who relaxed a bit and then narrated the incident with Sansa and her father to Jon. When Arya finished, Jon mull over her words.

“So Sansa saw something when she touched your mark?” Jon questioned to clear any mishearing’s and Arya nodded “Yes, that’s what she said to Mother”

“And Lady Stark didn’t see any mark?” Jon pressed again and Arya nodded her head positively. Jon looked on confusion and then said “And you believe Lord Stark would have seen it?”

“Yes, you should have seen his face. He was like a statue barely breathing and he was mute. I know to read a man’s mind and father is a very easy man to read.” Arya said with conviction. Jon agreed to her opinions. Hmm, that will explain why no one has seen his mark until now. Maybe only a Stark could see it! He shook his head as to clear his head

“So any change in plans?” Arya asked who now sits cross-legged in his bed just like when she used to do to steal a story of a warrior princess in the dark of night when they were both summer child. And now she is here to discuss Winter. _How Time has changed?_ He sighed and went to sit with her. His hand came up; gentle as they glide over her arms, folds over her hand, his fingers lace with hers, and drawing comfort from each other’s presence.

“Yes, we need to confirm your doubts regarding the mark with your father. If it’s true, he will be more open to our suggestions”

Arya looked at her obliquely but didn’t answer at first and then nodded slowly “Yes, you are right.” So the matter is settled, there is no need for her to linger in his room. Though a voice in her head wants to be with him relishing the old memories they once shared. “You are not his little sister now” A pragmatic voice reminds and Arya obliged. She looked through the window to see the night sky and weigh up the time she will get to sleep before the sunrise. She then jumped out of the bed silently and then quickly wraps her fur around and went for the door.

“Good night, Jon”

“Good night, Arya”

* * *

 **NOTES** : The information about their marks will drop little by little in future chapters. As of now, Jon and Arya assume Only Starks could see their marks but yes whether the Targeryans could see it or not, that mystery will only be unraveled in future chapters. And those who looking for Jonrya moments, it will be very slow as you can see Arya is young say in this chapter she is 10 name-days and Jon is 14 name-days.

 **PS** : Hope you are safe and healthy

* * *


	14. Update

After going through some comments, some of which are extremely rude. I felt to delete the story first. But then I reconsidered the fact that I am no George R Martin and considering this as my first experience in writing, I did pretty well. Then I reread the comments and found the reasonable criticism which made me realize I could add a few more sentences or words in certain chapters to make the reader understand the dynamic much more clear. So I edited the following chapter:

  * Chapter 4:
  * Chapter 5:
  * Chapter 6
  * Chapter 7



Hope now it enhanced my story at least a bit more :)

Remember I am always open to constructive criticism but try to be polite in your comments and if you cannot do that, please don't waste time on this story.

**PS** : Please stay safe :)


	15. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'But the sound of someone approaching made Arya and Jon alert and after a few seconds, Ned Stark emerged from the shadows with a torch in his hand. The solemn face of her lord father gulped seeing Jon in front of his mother’s statue.'
> 
> This is how chapter 7 ended and in this chapter, you will get to know what happened afterwards.

Morning came so soon for Jon as he scarcely got any sleep after Arya’s visit. He spent most of the time-twisting and turning in the bed, thinking about all the possibilities they could use with this most recent appearance of the mark. He was a hell lot sure that he hadn’t that mark before in his life. This is new and although he was curious to know its origin? Whatever it is, he will make use of it before anyone else uses that information against him. A lesson he learned from Sansa and Tyrion. There are so many things he needs to discuss with Arya and so many plans yet set to motion all for unifying the seven kingdoms under one banner. He will claim his birthright this time as Aegon Targaryen and for that, he needs to secure North, the largest kingdom of Westeros. Considering the hesitation he sensed from his Uncle Ned Stark’s voice, it will be a tenuous task. 

_The day Ned Stark talked with Jon….._

_Jon felt a heavyweight lift off his heart once he had the much-needed talk with Arya in the crypts. Though they are not as close as they once were, they are still close as they can be in this situation. He held her close to his heart to convey his affection to Arya as he kissed her hair. But they broke apart once they heard the sound steps and saw Ned Stark emerging from the dark. He somehow felt weird seeing the normally stoic Lord Stark gulped under the mere statue of Lyanna Stark, his mother or it’s because of his presence here beside his mother’s statue. While the lord of Winterfell tries to regain his composure, Arya slides away from their sides to give them privacy._

_“Lord Stark” He addressed the man with hesitation. He waited a lifetime for this moment to confront his father about his mother’s identity when he believed he was a bastard and when he heard the truth from Sam, he desperately wanted to shout at Lord Stark for making him believe he is a bastard. He wanted to ask why he did allow his lady wife to scorn him whenever she gets a chance but then Ned Stark was among the dead in the crypts unable for him to reach. But now that he is very much alive in the same place where Jon is informed about his true name, Jon asked the one question he always wanted to ask aloud. “Why?” A Single word but in that word there are a million questions hidden that only Ned Stark could answer._

_Ned looked around to make sure of any unwanted ears and seeing his action, Jon assured that Arya who stands far away will make sure of that. Though Ned Stark looked doubtful, he nodded his head. Then he walked towards Lyanna Stark’s tomb and placed a rose which he retrieved from his cloak._

_“You know why Jon?” Ned Stark said after a silence. His eyes lingered on his sister’s face and then he sighed looking back at Jon ” I promised her to protect you” His voice was hoarse with remembered grief and then he added as an afterthought “You would have already seen that in your dreams” What dreams? He almost sputters then soon remembered their mummery of act. Green dreams will be the answer to all the knowledge of the past and the future they have. A deceive that Jon Snow the bastard of Winterfell never would have agreed to live but that boy is no more. Yet he couldn’t tell a lie to the face of the man who raised him._ _So he merely nodded and moved to another question that has been nagging in his mind._

_“Did you ever plan on disclose my mother’s name?” His childhood was full of a yearning to know about her mother’s name and he remembers Lord Stark evading his questions all the time he had asked but once. The one time Jon got his hopes up when Ned Stark at least made a promise for the answer he longed, the day they both left Winterfell. ‘Next time we see each other, we will talk about your mother’ only that there was no next time for his uncle had lost his life in the south. Why did Lord Stark wanted to wait till he becomes a sworn brother? Was his concern for Jon or for Robert Baratheon? Even though it was Jon’s decision to join the night watch, he still remembers the sting he felt when his Lord father had agreed to his decision too easily. And now watching his uncle hesitant to answer, he couldn’t help but blurt out his resentments.” Was I just an obligation for you because of a promise you made to your sister in her death bed?”_

_The Effect of his words was immediate. His uncle’s eye pinned Jon in his place, as he stepped closer and he was now in front of Jon in the blink of his eyes. Jon felt so small when his uncle’s strong arms held his shoulder in a tight grip. At the mere age of 13, Jon looked like a pup in front of Ned Stark. He needs to slightly tilt his head to look at his uncle considering he barely reaches his uncle’s shoulder._

_”Never question my love for you, Jon.” He said with a voice cold and sharp as steel. Jon clenched his jaw stubbornly and refused to back out and faced his uncle’s stare waiting for him to elaborate. His uncle stood silent watching him and then after understanding Jon’s intention, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“It’s true I never wanted you to know about your mother. But it’s for your own protection. Believe me Jon; I did everything in my power to protect you. One word of this to a pair of the wrong ear, North will be in turmoil. There will be war.”_

_And Jon understood that but still, he wants to know what his uncle’s plan was for him in the future? So he voiced out his inner thoughts to his uncle. “Robb will become Lord of Winterfell, Bran and Rickon will have their own holdfasts. And Sansa and Arya will marry and will be mistress of their own castle. What would have bastard of Winterfell have except for to join the Night watch?”_

_Ned Stark almost choked at Jon’s words “Jon…My boy..You are my blood and I will never make you take Black.” He said earnestly looking at his nephew. When Jon doesn’t look unconvinced, he continued “I wanted you and Robb to be close as brothers so that you will be Master of Arms for Robb when he became Lord of Winterfell.”_

_“So you are saying you would forbid me to join Night watch?” Jon asked even though he knew the answer. But still he would like to hear what Ned Stark has to say to this?_

_Ned looked shocked “You want to join Night watch?”_

_Jon didn’t bother to answer instead he just blankly stare for the answer. Ned Stark finally reflected “It depends upon your reason. There is a great honor in service on the Wall and even a bastard may rise high in Night’s watch. I won’t be happy with your decision but if you really wanted to be in the Wall once you become a man, I won’t oppose.” Jon mentally snorted. Honor! It’s just a bloody notion. Wall is a pile of unwanted bastards, thieves, and rapists. He could still feel the cold knife in the heart though there is no mark in his body. However, he didn’t say his thoughts aloud. Still, it was a relief to hear that Ned Stark has at least hoped for a better future for him even if it would have never happened as long as Catelyn Stark is alive. He shook the thoughts away and tried to divulge all the details he could gather about his mother from his uncle._

_“Could you tell me more about her?” He questioned vaguely pointing to the statue of Lyanna Stark among the dead, abruptly changing the course of their conversation._

_Ned looked pained at Jon’s request but obliged. Jon heard how his mother is one of the best horse riders in the North and how she likes to show off that in front of his siblings. He heard how she loved to play swords with them even if their father disapproves. It almost feels like hearing Arya’s life as a child._

_“She sounds like Arya!” Ned Stark provides a watery chuckle at his remark and said “Yes, Arya reminds me of her. She has her temper as well as her looks.” In that moment, Jon saw the love he bore for his dead sister in his uncle’s eyes that he almost felt guilty to ask the next question that sprouts in his mind. He pushed that feeling to curb his thirst to know the full accounts of Robert Baratheon._

_He couldn’t help but to suspect a hidden agenda somewhere in the story of Lyanna Stark’s abduction.  
“Who told you that the Prince abducted my mother?”_

_Slowly a frown marred his uncle’s face making him look older than his age. Jon wanted to know what is he thinking and he wanted to ask more about Lyanna Stark and if possible, to know about his birth father Prince Rhaeger Targaryen too. But he didn’t want to be rude at a man who is reminiscing on his lost siblings. From all the stories he heard, Lyanna Stark was no love stick maiden who waits in a tower to be rescued. Then why all the stories written about her portrayed her like that? Jon doesn’t have to wait anymore for the answers Ned Stark started talking again._

_“I really don’t know. I was with Robert in Eerie when the news reached that Lya was kidnapped and Brandon had gone to the king to get Lya.” Ned Stark looked at Jon thoughtfully and then said “I think it was Brandon who has received the news first. He was on the way to River run for his marriage to Catelyn” Curious Brandon Stark and his mother traveled separately when their destination was the same, he thought._

_“_ _So after the tourney, you along with Robert went to Vale, Brandon Stark was near Riverrun leaving Lyanna Stark back in Harrenhall. Where was Uncle Benjen during that time?”_

_“Benjen was in the North to be the Stark of Winterfell while my father was traveling to attend the wedding. I along with Robert went to Vale to escort Jon Arryn to the wedding. Lyanna was said to be traveling with Whents to attend the wedding.” Ned Stark answered patiently and then looked at Jon “She is my sister and I loved her and Robert loved her even more. I really don’t know what and how it happened and I don’t want to reminisce that moment ever in my life. But know that I love you. You are my blood and I love you as my own. Let’s forget the past and let me give you the Stark name and will make you my son for true.”_

_Gods must be mocking him. How many times has he been offered a Stark name and how many times he had refused it? He chuckled at the absurdity and notices his uncle’s stare “I already have a name, Lord Stark. I won’t disrespect my mother by choosing another name”_

_His uncle looked shocked or maybe scared at his declaration and was silent for a long moment. Then he looked passed him at Lyanna’s statue and then said what Bran used to call the Lord’s voice_

_“She is my sister and I loved her dearly. But Robert..he loved her more. He has fought a war for her. Robert is my king and I will not hear any treasonous words from you.” Ned Stark held his shoulder and said in a sharp voice “Swear to me in front of your mother’s grave that you will not bring another war to the North”_

_The meaning behind the statement was clear. Ned Stark expects his nephew to never claim his birthright and rebel against his friend Robert Baratheon. Jon held his stare and heaved a sigh. Arya was right. Ned Stark is too honorable to device a plot. They can only reveal half-truth and make him play his part without his knowledge._

_“I swear I will not put forward my claim until and unless you yourself ask me too!” It was a dangerous promise he had made, he knew. But he also knew that the North will have no choice but to show him the allegiance when the time comes._

* * *

**NOTES** : The events during the Robert rebellion is a mix of book, show, and my own dump imagination. As the story progresses, you will see a lot more snippets of information here and there.

Extremely Sorry for the late update. Got demotivated for a while but thanks to all of you who bombarded me with your uplifting comments, I am back for good. As always eager to read your thoughts on this chapter. And once again THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT

* * *


	16. Future of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically where Jon and Arya talk reveal their marks and discuss the future of the North

There was no time for Jon and Arya to discuss before the inevitable talk with her father. As soon as they broke the fast, her father had asked Arya and Jon for a private conversation. Arya had watched her father gasp when he touched Jon’s mark. And when her father recovered from his shock, he said he could still feel the sword cutting through his neck. When they probed him for more, he said he remembered seeing Arya and Sansa too in the vision but other than that he seems to have no recollection of his past life. When before he harbored doubt in their vision, Ned Stark is a believer now after felt the magic at his fingertips. And so when Jon suggested marriage alliances for Robb and Sansa, her father was reluctant but agreed to say he should discuss this with Robb and her mother. But Jon was adamant that Robb too should be involved and to be informed about their visions as he was to be the future Lord of Winterfell and soon enough Robb too got summoned. If the mark made Ned Stark gasp in terror, Robb was in agony. One moment Robb was touching over Jon’s mark in awe and next moment, Robb fell back in pain clutching at his heart and with tears in his blue eyes. Whatever Robb felt, it was so intense for Robb that he began to shake uncontrollably and it took some effort from Arya and Jon to coerce Robb into his normal state. Same as her father, Robb too experienced his last moments and also he said he saw Lord Bolton who stabbed him to his death. While Arya and her father felt reluctant to unload their vision to Robb, Jon was eager to share the burden with Robb though they didn’t share Jon’s true heritage. Robb’s blue eyes glared with unbridled anger as he listened with apt attention. For a moment, Arya saw a glimpse of the Lord he would someday become. The Young wolf, they called him. The wolf boy who had made the Tywin Lannister loses his temper. Robb agreed with Jon regarding the alliances but also he, the dutiful son ever had also sided with her father that Lady Stark should also be involved in the decision making concerning the future of the north. When Arya suggested a day for her father to discuss it with her mother, Jon insisted to discuss it with Maester Luwin and Lady Stark before father meets with their bannermen, which was scheduled to be on the same day. It was happening so soon, she thought as Arya saw her mother followed by Master Luwin entering the Lord’s chamber where her father Ned Stark, her brother Robb Stark, Jon and herself be seated across the table. Her mother looked distressed at the expression of everyone but quietly and gracefully took her seat beside her Lord husband. A sudden silence took over the atmosphere as everyone settled down. Arya doesn’t know whether it’s the Lady Stark’s presence or the gravity of the matter they were about to discuss. Finally, it was her father who had broken the stillness.

“My lady, Maester Luwin, We are here to discuss a very confident matter which would change our lives and our beliefs” Her father's eyes bore into her mother and Maester with all the seriousness of the northern lord. Arya tried to blink back the tears when Maester Luwin was fast to assure that he would always be loyal to House Stark until his last breath which was true. He had in fact saved Bran and Rickon with his life. Jon glanced at her probably recalling the same tale. Her mother on the other hand just nodded and insisted to say the whole matter with unwavering strength in her soft voice. Her father Ned Stark looked troubled but he gathered his courage eventually.

“The events that Arya and Jon informed they saw in their dreams, we need to prepare for that. We need to prepare for the war and for the Long Night. Winter is coming.”

While Catelyn understood her lord husband’s word, the same cannot be said for Master Luwin.

“My Lord, these are mere nightmares of children. Magic has gone long back.” Luwin said carefully and then looked at her father. Maester may not be a believer but a man with reason, who will think logic before anything. “Why do you believe in them, if I may ask my Lord?”

Robb was the one to answer this time explaining the magical mark on Jon’s skin and his vision about his own death when he touched the mark. Her mother was silent through all this though she noticed a slight quiver in her lips on hearing Robb recount his own death. Maester Luwin wore a queer expression and probed Robb to tell more about the mark and also his eyes almost widen comically when she said she too bore the same mark on her back. Luwin looked back and forth between Jon and her and then zeroed on her father but kept his mouth shut

Arya could see her mother’s eyes widen and before the discussion turned further away, Arya said in a steady voice. “I don’t think it’s important to find an answer for how, when, and why these things happen.”

Jon nodded his head at her “Rather it would help a great deal to plan a counter defense if these visions come true?” Arya smiled at Jon to convey that she is here to support him.

“And what will be that defense strategies?” A biting voice reached their ears and it belonged to none other than her mother lady Stark. There was a contained fury and frustration in her eyes while she threw the Question at Jon. Arya expected Jon to shrink under her lady mother’s daunting glare like she had seen him do many a time but yet again Jon proved he is not the bastard of Winterfell anymore as his eyes flared with fire but answered in a calm voice. “Alliances, _Lady Stark_.” The way Jon addressed her as ‘Lady Stark’ felt like an insult to her ears; she was startled to see this side of Jon. As the Warden of the North, Jon commanded men and women alike but never used his energy to retort to any taunts he received. Jon was always honorable and just and when he deemed to reply to any of the negative remarks, it was direct to the point voicing out his disagreement loudly and clearly but at the same time, he was always deferential of the other person. Sansa had once confined to her that she respected Jon as a formidable warrior but never a ruler as he was too good a man. Arya listened as Jon started speaking of alliances. _Of course, Jon has indeed learned the game of thrones._

“When the war knocks on our door, we cannot fight within ourselves. We need to secure the north for true and for that we need to secure alliances for Robb and Sansa with northern houses.”’ Her mother looked displeased at the prospect and protested firmly.

“North needs alliances with South too. So, Sansa betrothing to a southern lord befitting her status will be advantageous for the North”

Jon replied patiently, his mouth set in a grim line. “In our vision, Sansa won’t fare well in the south and also Sansa and Robb are the eldest of the Stark and it would do well for House Stark to show that they deemed Northern alliance’s rather than southerners for their heirs. And for southern alliances, you have Arya, Bran, and Rickon.”

Normally Arya would have been furious at hearing anyone speak of her like some property to sell off to gain some alliances. But that girl was gone and has been given one more life to build a _brave new world_ , where her family will live. A world where bastards and girls get to have arms and swords! Mother was murderous at Jon and she huffed and looked straight towards Ned Stark. “Ned, I don’t like this, and Sansa is not meant for North. She is a sweet girl who dreamed to be in the South. I won’t ever forgive if you accept this farce of an alliance.”

Catelyn Stark then turned his attention to Jon, her eyes filled with poison. “And you remember this is my home and my children.”

Even though Jon put on a show that he doesn’t care, she saw the hurt flashed in his grey pool for a flash second. Robb and his father frowned at her mother but dared to disrespect her mother. It seems her habit of holding baseless accusations on Jon had not left her traits after all and at that moment she hated her mother. They stared at the scene until Maester Luwin cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Perhaps my lady, you should think through what young Jon had proposed. Sansa indeed…”

“No, Sansa would be betrothed to a Southern house probably the Tyrell heir. That way, North will have their harvest when the Winter comes” Her mother said adamantly and then continued “Or better we could try to secure an alliance with the crown prince after all Sansa is beautiful. In that way, we could pluck out whatever uncertain issues with the South even before it takes root.” Her mother finished with a proud face. All of a sudden, her mind got assaulted with that Lannister Bastards arrogant face as _Ice_ tarnished with her father’s blood and Sansa’s horrified screams. Jon glanced at her in alarm. She sighed. She needs to deal with diplomacy or it will be all for nothing.

“Tyrells..” Arya started carefully hoping she could convince them against this alliance. “They are wealthy enough to feed the greatest army but we cannot trust them” At her father’s and mother’s frown, she pointed out “Even Roses has their thorns hidden.” Arya knew for sure, they were with Lannisters as she all too heard the story of the purple wedding. “There will be war. We saw it. If Sansa is anywhere south of the neck during the war, she will suffer worse than death.”

“Arya, sweetheart you are overthinking” Her mother’s sweet voice reached her and she sighed suddenly feeling the stench of failure coming on. She wondered whether her mother would have been more perspective if she was Sansa. She always was the perfect lady. _I would never be good as her, she thought._

“Do you know the burden we carry because of these visions? These tragedies that will reach our doorstep.” _._ Everyone except Jon looked uneasy at her proclamations. _That is good_. She thought.

“Robb nearly fainted after seeing his death. Even father was disturbed.” She pointed towards them and saw her mother’s lips wobble. “Imagine me and Jon going through each and every one of your death and the worst was befallen on Sansa”

“But..” Her father was the one who raised the question ‘’You said she was….” Her father gulped unable to say the word ‘raped’ and finally, he processed the words out with great difficulty “She suffered in Winterfell.”

“Yes, but………” She stopped her words. How could she say what befall Sansa if she set foot on that forsaken place, without revealing everything! They waited for her to say more and so she tried.

“I don’t want to say this. It was too awful.”

“What are you not saying Arya?” her father gently asked and she felt her throat tighten at his anguish. Ignorance is bliss but this is no time for that, she thought and said as much as she could without revealing too much.

“ It was not clear but I saw her suffering in many places. First, it was in a room where a man seated upon in a throne made of a thousand swords, jagged and twisted and Sansa was down begging for something and then I saw a man…. ” Arya stopped and looked over her father who wore a grave expression. She dared not to look over her lady mother. Even though Arya didn’t witness it, Sansa had delineated all the terrible things she suffered on her way back to Winterfell and in turn, Arya too told some of her stories. “A man ripped her dress and a hundred eyes upon her when she sobbed hard clutching her torn dress.”

A sob escaped from her mother but father and her brother, even Jon was so furious, their face clouded with anger. It was Maester Luwin who nodded to her to continue. “Then what else did you see, child?”

“Then in another vision, I saw her cloaked in Lannister colors in the altar of Sept saying marriage vows”

“Lannister….” Her mother repeated at her and she nodded “but I didn’t see her groom” Arya didn’t want to say Tyrion Lannister’s name. If anything she wanted him as an ally to the Starks.

‘And”

“Then I saw her in a different castle with a man who kissed her and said she looks as beautiful as mother.”

“Who is this man?” This time, it was Ned Stark who wanted the answer.

Arya almost bit her lips in thought. If she could, she would say Little finger in a heartbeat but she couldn’t. That man was wicked, with nectar in his tongue and a razor in his heart. If not for Bran’s powers, they could have never uprooted him. And Ned Stark could never outplay him _at least_ not yet. _The time to answer your questions is not today, father_. The truth revealed before _the right time_ would only bring calamity. Instead, she said “A short man of slender build not more than in his thirties.” But she could say her father was not satisfied and so she threw one more information “That man was obsessed with mother because he was calling Sansa _my sweet little Cat_ while he kissed her” Arya kept a careful watch at her mother and noted a brief doubt hurtled through her face yet she did say nothing. Arya watched everyone as they all wore a frown hearing her words. She knew her words had paralyzed them

“And, in Winterfell?” Robb growled, gnashing his teeth with anger

“Ramsay tortured Theon and made him watch as he raped her” Her mother shrieked at that, her brother Robb got up from her seat, his breath quickening and anger and confusion flooding his face and demanded, “who the fuck is Ramsay?”.

But it was her father who kept the composure despite his quivering hands whether it’s because of rage or grief, she doesn’t know and asked Arya the identity of the man. “Roose Bolton’s bastard”. And in the next round of discussion they had, they were all receptive to Jon’s ideas.

By the time they left the room, several decisions were made. Father would arrange a betrothal for Robb to Alys Karstark and Sansa to Cley Cerywn, the heir to House Cerywn. Maester Luwin was also asked to send a missive to Lord Stannis Baratheon requesting dragon glass. She could only hope everything will work out for the good.


	17. Howling at the Moon

It took three weeks of hard riding to reach Wall from Winterfell and another four weeks to reach the wildling camp. It was a hard and slow going journey through the icy wind-carved peaks and hidden valleys to reach the wildling settlings Frost fangs. The wind cut like a knife up here and shrilled in the night like a mother mourning her slain children. What few trees they saw were stunted, grotesque things growing sideways out of cracks and fissures. Tumbled shelves of rock often overhung the trail, fringed with hanging icicles that looked like long white teeth from a distance. But they could clearly see the wildling settlement from here.

“We could camp here and wait for them to capture us. Anyway, we are outnumbered and could pray to the old gods that these savages will show mercy on us.” A Ranger Qhorin Half hand said while easing to the ground and ordered other men to set a fire. Ned had come with thirty of his lords and another two hundred soldiers to Castle black. Lord Commander Mormont welcomed them warmly but he was not so happy to hear the true intent of their visit. Despite the Lord Commander’s protest on what he proclaimed a ‘suicide mission’, he volunteered to join for the expedition beyond the Wall along with a selected few rangers. Since Jon was sure about his intuition that the Wildlings have great numbers, it would do no good for them if they showed up with so many of their men. It’s decided then Jon, Lord Umber, and Lord Karstark would accompany him to deal with the wildlings. Dacey Mormont wanted to join them beyond the wall but Ned vehemently orders her to stay put. She might be a fierce Northern woman but Ned couldn’t forgive himself if anything happens to a Lady under his protection. And now here they sat waiting for the wildlings while Jon went to their camp alone to have a peace treaty with the King beyond the wall. As time grew longer, he felt himself berating to give permission for Jon to go alone. He should have gone with him, Ned thought. His thought broke when he heard a shout. He turned to see eight riders, men and women both, clad in fur and boiled leather, with here and there a helm or bit of mail. They were armed with spears and fire-hardened lances, all but their leader, a fleshy blond man with watery eyes who bore a great curved scythe of sharpened steel who looked murderous towards Qhorin Half hand.

“The Weeper,” Qhorin called out, clearly this was not their first meeting. Then within no time, they were stripped of their weapons and dragged back into a tent and were face to face with the infamous King beyond the Wall. The King-beyond-the-Wall looked nothing like a king, nor even much a wildling. He was of middling height, slender, sharp-faced, with shrewd brown eyes and long brown hair that had gone mostly to grey. There was no crown on his head, no gold rings on his arms, no jewels at his throat, not even a gleam of silver. He wore wool and leather, and his only garment of note was his ragged black wool cloak, its long tears patched with faded red silk.

“Your bastard told, you came here in peace. Yet I see you in the company of Nightwatchmen who swore to slay every free folk.” The King beyond the wall rose to his feet and questioned. Ned Stark considered a moment and looked towards his companions. Ned didn’t understand how, but Jon knew these lands far beyond any rangers of the watch. He wondered whether Jon saw these lands through his visions. Night watch members thought they could use this opportunity to attack and Umber and Karstark were not far from those thoughts. It was with many bargains and threat Ned had brought all of them beyond the wall to meet with the wildlings. If they clash, it will be heavy on them Ned stark knew. Jon was right. It’s safer to have them on our sides. His eyes had nearly budged from his skulls seeing giants and other fearsome clans, which he had thought long gone. His companions thankfully didn’t open their mouths either from fear or shock. The only one who was not bothered by the sight was Jon.

“I come here in peace, Mance Raider,” Ned replied curtly.

“I believe you Lord Stark but not your companions”

“Coming from a traitor’s mouth” Mormont grumbled and others seemed to be in agreement.

“See..I say kill them all…” One of the wildling started. Seeing their stance, Ned immediately interrupted before it evolved into bloodshed.

“Enough. I came here in peace. I want to know if there is a reason for you to band all your men and there were no men in near villages. “

Mance looked at Ned’s face for a long moment. Then he said holding out his hand “It seems we have a lot to discuss Lord Stark”. He then offers them bread and offer guest rights while he spoke about the Wight’s and their need to pass the wall with or without their support. Ned could now believe anything after seeing magic in his own home. Unfortunately, others were not so willing to accept the tale of wights which further lead to some disagreements or rather threats.

To his surprise, it was Jon who interrupted “You won’t win even with the biggest fire you have planned. The wall has stood for eight thousand years and it will….”He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes glowed unnaturally red. He saw two of the wildlings reaching for their weapons.

“Jon” Ned quickly went to hold Jon. To his relief, Jon’s eyes turned to his normal grey and he had a rare smile. “What is it” he whispered softly to his son who is actually his nephew.

“I don’t know. I think Winter has birthed our pups” His children had named the pregnant wolf ‘Winter’ and the white wolf ‘Snow’ much to Catelyn’s dismay. Ned could only stare at Jon as he couldn’t understand his power. It seems the old gods had truly blessed Jon and Arya. He almost forgot the other's presence until one called Lord of Bones tried to grab Jon.

”Peace they say. Yet they came here with the most powerful Warg among them. I sensed you the moment I see you boy?”

Everyone looked stunned. _Wargs_. Ned repeated that word in his mind. He has heard stories of wargs from Old Nan and history books depicted the occurrence of Wargs in the generation of Starks during the time of Bran the Builder. Southerners who didn’t care about the Old Gods called them monsters, beast lings, and shapeshifters. He pinched his brows.

Meanwhile, in Winterfell, the moonlight glowed through the open windows of the youngest Stark girl’s chamber and the wolves sang to her. As of trance, Arya jumped from her bed and climbed up to the window to see the snow-covered tracks of men, then the Godswood and vast trees. A sudden excitement thrummed to her body and she all but jumped out of the wall and landed in the snow a bit clumsily but she didn’t feel any pain. She was strong and powerful in her four legs. So she stalked through the Winterfell courtyard to reach the Godswood exit and answered the call of the wolves. Her pack was waiting for her. So she _ran and ran_ -through the moss-covered floor and then to the wolf’s wood where lesser animals cover under her scrutiny. And then when she reached her destination, she saw what urged her to come. Six wolf pups were hurdled across the mother wolf. There were other wolves scattered over there, waiting for her, she realized. Her eyes locked up to fiercest pup among them ‘Nymeria’ and she licked her affectionately. When she stared at Nymeria’s golden eyes, she only saw a wolf’s reflection. She gasped and felt something changing in her that made her so exhausted. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of cold air on her naked skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s been months. The Truth is I was facing writer’s block and I know for sure if I didn’t try to write something out, this story will be stuck forever. And I don’t want that to happen. So here I am, hoping I would get the motivation soon enough to continue with this fic.
> 
> I know I could have included a lot of other interesting things in their journey but truth be told I was lazy. Like I said I was struggling. Hopefully, I will break out of this. And please let me know what you think about the chapter. Things are starting to get mysterious and dark soon……


	18. Saw it all with the thousand eyes and one

The gentle rays of the sun fell on the harsh devastation of Kings Landing. Green smoke evaded the destructed city. The damage was heart-rending. Brandon stared at the mutilated corpses strewn all around him; heads hanging by sinew to bodies, some with their guts spilled out. Many simply impaled on spears, having bled to death. And in the middle of it, stood his sister Arya in his Cousin Jon’s arms facing an angry dragon. Their souls were already slipping. They were warging, Bran sensed. That was an unconscious behavior of every warg when faced with death. They were going to die, bran realized with terror. Suddenly he tried to recollect one of the visions.

_A crown upon the auburn hair! That is the future, A Future where Starks rule the seven kingdoms together. Two Coronation – one in the halls of Winterfell and another in the middle of a burnt city._

In his green dreams, he saw prosperity but there were also uncertainties. Uncertainties regarding his family! Bran never saw Arya and Jon in the future. Now he understood why because they were never there. Death was going to claim them. For that which is born death is certain, and for the dead birth is certain. Therefore grieve not over that which is unavoidable. Yet, an unbidden hope bloomed in the depth of his mind; a shadow of their souls will remain in the animal which they chose to warg at their last moment. Was that information enough to satisfy his conscience? The fact that he chose the realm above his own blood! Bran expected destruction. It was inevitable. Like a tree that bears the bitter fruits should be cut down and thrown in the fire. It was the rule of nature. Feeding more manure or trimming the branches would not make the fruit sweeter. So was the law of the world. To establish a new future, the present had to be annihilated. To establish a golden civilization, chaos had to be conquered. And today it happened with fire and blood. Now that the war had killed all incumbent rulers, a new generation had the opportunity to start fresh. Yet Bran could not seek detachment and accept his destiny. His fate that robbed him of his mother, his father, his brother, and now his sister and his cousin! The Blood raven had once sacrificed his personal honor by killing a Blackfyre pretender for the good of the realm as he had seen in his green dreams the possibility of destruction brought by their seeds in the future. And Bran knew he should also do the same. He should not think about the fruits of the action. And he was ready to accept the burden of being the three-eyed raven to lead Westeros into a golden age. But not now, not when his dark-haired sister and cousin stood in front of an angry dragon that lost his mother. Never!

He is Brandon of House Stark, The fourth child of Lady Catelyn Tully and Lord Eddard Stark. He can no longer stand waiting in the shadows not when his pack mates are in danger. _I will protect what’s left of my pack._

Time created all things and time destroyed them all. Time burned all creatures and time again extinguished that fire. And now was the time for the wolves. Brandon closed his eyes and his soul connected with the heart tree. And he prayed

_Earth and water, bronze and iron, ice and fire... I am your son…With my powers; I command thee to turn the time back._

His head exploded with mystic energy and he called upon _his_ gods, and _his father’s_ gods and _his grandfather’s_ gods with despair.

_Earth and water, bronze and iron, ice and fire... I am your son…With my powers; I command thee to return them to flesh and blood._

_Earth and water, bronze and iron, ice and fire... I am your son…I command thee to give them strength._

_Earth and water, bronze and iron, ice and fire... I am your son…I command thee to give them my magic._

_Earth and water, bronze and iron, ice and fire... I am your son…I command thee to give them memories._

And with his last of his strength, Brandon Stark saw a vision in the future where a shadow of a man and a woman ascending to a throne with a crown adorning their heads. Bran smiled when he saw their face and whispered “Destiny”.

 **Present** …

The Blood raven looked past the stones of Dragonstone and saw the red priestess of the R’hllor. The ruby of the red gold choker around her neck started glowing with power so much that it would have burned her alive if she was a lesser being. The shadows of the vision shown by her red lords blessed flame reflected in her unsettling red eyes. Then his eyes traveled across the narrow sea to watch the blood of Valyria waking up abruptly. Her small frame trembled as her violet eyes opened and darted around her chambers probably still remembering the haunting dark grey eyes of the dream. And last but not the least, he looked over to the temple of Many faced god and the kind eyes gleaming with knowledge as he encrypted the image from the sacred pool.

_Two pairs of grey eyes looked straight as they sat upon their thrones with a crown upon their head. Both looked the same yet different like the two sides of a coin. A king and a queen, the mightiest of the human race!_

The same vision received by three hearts. One saw it in the roaring fire, one saw in a still pool, and one saw in her dreams. All the while in the citadel of Oldtown, a young acolyte who was standing vigil in the vault stumbled back seeing the strange pale flame from the tall and twisted glass candles and in the deep North where no one could reach, the runes of an ancient legend started glowing. The Horn of Winter! In the right hands, it will unite the world and in the wrong hands, it will destroy every living thing. It’s because of that, generation after generation; three-eyed raven protected it at all cost. But the boy’s love for his family robbed him of his wisdom like a glare robbed you of your sight.

 _And so it begins_ , the blood raven thought. Brandon Stark had played with magic when the two souls were warged into the mightiest creatures. Either they will build the greatest dynasty in the history of the human race or they will be the doom to the mankind, their magic so unpredictable and powerful even for the Blood raven. And if the Night King could sense the horn, surely only them and them alone could save the living.


End file.
